Our Way Home
by caruso5
Summary: Two single parents, one plane ride to the same destination. Bella and Edward might just find home together.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Stephanie Myer. **

**This is my first fan fic and I hope you enjoy it :)**

BPOV

Finally I was on my way home, some place I should have gone years ago when the bantering first started. I still couldn't get over the fact that my mother treated me that way. God I mean I'm her daughter and she doesn't even care how I feel, just how she is perceived by her friends. One day I just had enough so I packed our bags and informed Charlie that we were coming home. He was beyond thrilled. I was brought from my thoughts by the flight attendant.

"Do you or your daughter need anything before the flight takes off, miss?"

"No we're fine thank-you" I responded with a smile.

I looked down at the angel in my arms, she was my whole world.

"Are you excited to go see grandpa, baby?"

"Gwanpa!" she wailed while throwing her arms in the air. I looked up to see a man and a child getting situated next to us.

He look over and I saw the most perfect green eyes. He gave me a dazzling smile and said "Hi my name is Edward and this here is my little rug rat Joshua." he told me as he lifted Joshua up, he looked like the splitting image of Edward.

I looked back at Edward and he was waiting for me to respond to him.

"I'm Bella and this is my daughter Alexis, Lexi for short." I said.

"Nice to meet you Bella and Lexi. So are you heading to Seattle for a holiday" He asked shifting Josh more comfortably on his lap.

"Actually, I'm moving back home. I had a few to many disagreements with my mother who thought she could run my life and make my decisions for me. I used to live in a town called Forks with both my parents until they split up. My dad supported me with my decisions but my mother was a whole other issue." I don't know why I just spilled my story to a man I just met, but I just felt comfortable with him.

"Forks huh?" He asked with a smirk. "My parents moved there a few years ago and now I'm also moving there to be closer to them. I want Josh to grow up knowing his grandparents, aunts and uncles well."

I nodded in agreement. "That's also another reason why I wanted to move back home. I don't have any blood-related siblings but I do have cousins and my dad's partner has two kids herself. I'd rather Lexi grow up in that environment than the one I grew up in."

"Family is important, I've learnt that being away from mine for a few years." Edward said as the plane started to take-off.

I gave Lexi some water so her ears didn't get blocked. I looked over at Edward and saw him trying to sooth a crying Josh. I suggested to him to give him a drink and that it might help his ears. Obviously it was his sons first time on a plane.

"Thanks Bella." He said as Josh quietened down.

I looked down his left hand and noticed that there was no ring. Surely this Greek god couldn't be single, could he?

Edward cleared his throat and he looked a little nervous. "So uhh are you meeting your husband in Seattle?"

Hmph this was the exact subject that forced the rift between my mother and I.

"Actually I'm not married, it's just Lexi and I." I told Edward. I noticed that both kids were fast asleep.

"It looks like you've done an amazing job with Lexi, Bella. She seems like an angel." I blushed, I was thrilled with what Edward had just told me.

"Thank-you Edward, you don't know what that means to hear you say that."

Edward looked down at his son and smiled. "You know Edward, you and your partner have also done a wonderful job." I internally kicked myself for mentioning his partner, even though there was no ring he had to be taken. I just didn't want reality to get in the way.

"It's just me raising this little guy. I was casually seeing a girl named Tanya on and off again. She came to me one day and told me she was pregnant." Edward looked a little frustrated. "Straight after I was told she told me that she would take care of it, and by take care of it she wanted to get an abortion. She said that she was to young to be held down by a child and her career was still ahead of her." Edward looked down and held his son tightly to his chest. It was then I noticed a tear fall down my face, how could anyone not want that sweet little boy?

"It took a lot of convincing but she finally agreed to have the baby. I told her she didn't need to look after it, that I would do it all. All she had to do was sign over her rights and agree to never contact me again." Edward said shaking his head. "Of course though that wasn't enough, she also asked for money, which I gave her. Nothing could put a price on my little man" He leaned down and gave him a kiss.

A small giggle escaped my lips and Edward gave me a questioning look.

"I'm sorry Edward, I don't mean to laugh, it's just that it's a very similar situation to what I was in." Now it was my turn to be serious.

"This all started when my mother forced me to go out on a date with one of my step-fathers friends son, Alec. I hesitated constantly but my mother kept persisting that I at least give him a chance. I had met him a few times, he was nice to a degree but I knew he wasn't for me." I looked up to see what Edward's facial expression would be but it showed nothing but interest in my story.

"Anyway we went out on a few dates to appease our parents. One night we were really drunk and slept together. That was the night Lexi was conceived. When I found out I was shocked to say the least. When I told Alec the news he was disgusted, his reasoning was pretty much the same as Tanya's was, it was all about his career. My mother however thought it was wonderful and that we should get married right away." I shuddered at the thought.

"Did you?" Asked Edward, curiously.

"Hell no, it's one of the many things my mother tried to control in my life. But no, I didn't marry Alec. I didn't love him and he didn't love me. I wanted to keep the baby and he didn't. Many fights broke out between the families and Alec eventually moved state. However before he did I made sure that all rights were mine. He offered money but I didn't take it, all I wanted was my baby" I said as I held Lexi close to me as tears started to stream down my face.

Next thing I notice is that Edward has his arm around me trying to sooth me.

"Shh Bella, it's alright. You've got Lexi with you and now you're on your way to live your life with family who care about you." I don't know what it was but Edward's touch and soothing words calmed me down instantly. I hope he bump into each other, I mean it would be pretty hard not to since we'll both be living in the tiny town of Forks.

"Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to burst into tears. Thank-you for calming me down."

"Anytime Bella, lets change topic shall we? Tell me more about Bella." He said with a smirk on his lips.

I blushed a little."Well I'm 25 years old, Lexi is one but will be two in a few months. I'm an elementary school teacher and I'll be working at Forks Elementary school, how about yourself?"

"I'm a doctor and I'll be working with my father at his practice. I didn't want to work in a hospital with all the shift hours. Working with my dad means I can work a standard nine to five shift and still spend time with my boy. Oh and I'm 27 and Joshy will be one in a month. Maybe you and Lexi would like to come to his party. I know that my sister is planning a big shindig for him."

"I'd like that Edward." I smiled I don't know what it was but I felt so drawn to him. It felt so perfect just the four of us sitting here.

We talked a little more until their was an announcement that we would be landing shortly.

I didn't want to leave Edward and luckily he had asked for my number stating that Josh would like to have a play date with Lexi. I laughed and we exchanged numbers.

As we exited the plane and went to collect our luggage, I was expecting to find my dad, except I saw my cousins Rosalie and Jasper along with their partners Emmett and Alice whom I had only met the one time.

As soon as they saw me Rose and Jasper walked over. Rose hugged me and Jasper helped with my luggage as I had my hands full with Lexi. I looked up expecting to greet Alice and Emmett and noticed that they were hugging and laughing with Edward.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought Charlie was coming to get me. And how does Emmett and Alice know Edward?"

"Emmett mentioned that he was coming to get Edward and Josh from the airport and I knew that you were arriving today so I called Charlie and told him we'd pick you up." Rose said grinning as she hugged me again. "I missed you so much Bells, I'm glad you're back."

"I missed you to Rose." I told her truthfully.

We walked over to the others and Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear "Looks like we'll be seeing quite a bit of each other Bella." He smirked. I wasn't complaining one bit.

_**One month later**_

"Ok sweetheart are you ready to go to Joshy's birthday party?"

"Joshyyy" She cheered.

Since arriving in Forks I found out that Charlie had become fishing buddies with Edward's father Carlisle. Dr and Mrs Cullen or Esme and Carlisle as they insisted I call them moved here 3 years ago and Charlie had been going fishing with Carlisle for a while now. How I had never run into them when I visited in previous time I would never know.

Things with Edward were becoming frustrating. Just like Edward said we did see each other often. Whether it be because we were hanging out with our friends or with our children. Lexi and Josh were enrolled in the same daycare as each other and Edward and I bumped into each other almost every morning.

Nothing had happened between us yet. There was this one time where we were at his parents house, I was about of jump him but we were interrupted by the children's cries. We both wanted it I knew that much. I had never felt this way with a man before, I feel so at home when it's just the four of us hanging out together.

Rose and Alice were constantly telling me that I should make the first move. The amount of tension that was in the room was starting to make them sick. Alice constantly told me that Edward liked me just as much as I liked him. She even went as far as saying that I was in love with her brother. I laughed when she told me that. I knew that I cared about Edward but loved? Sure he has constantly been on my mind since the moment we met on the plane and I do get upset when it comes to say goodbye to him. Hmm maybe I do. No I can't we aren't even together and it's been a month since I've met him.

Joshua on the other hand is a different story, I love that little boy to bits, I would do anything for him.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Lexi, "Momma, Joshy now!" she grumbled.  
>I picked her up and walked out to my car, buckled Lexi in her seat and headed for the Cullen house, maybe today might be my lucky day I though.<p>

When we got there I said hello to everyone and gave a big kiss to the birthday boy. He just giggled and gave me a hug.

I saw that Emmett had a hold on Edward and shoved him into the laundry room.

"Alice what the hell is going on?" I screeched before she pushed me into the room with Edward. Before either of us could do anything the door was shut and locked from the outside so we couldn't get out.

"We are so sick of sitting in a room with two of you with all this sexual tension" Alice yelled. "Both of you want it but are to scared to make the first move. Edward be a man and kiss her, Bella accept his kiss and go on from there." I'm pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato.

"And don't take to long either, Rosie said we can't cut the cake until you're both out!" I heard a smack and I'm pretty sure that was Rose hitting Emmett.

"Don't worry we'll be outside with everyone else and the kids will be taken care of." Laughed Rose.

I heard them all as they walked down the corridor. I was to embarrassed to look over at Edward. I had no choice though as Edward chose that moment to speak.

"Bella, please look at me." I didn't want to but his voice sounded so sincere. When I did look up at him I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love?

"Bella, right now I should be mad at them for throwing us in here but I'm not." I went to interrupt him but he put his hand up to stop me. "Please let me go on or else I'll never get this out."

I nodded as he put both my hands into his.

"My favourite part of everyday is when I get to see you and Lexi. I think about you everyday, I haven't stopped being able to think about you since the moment I saw you on the plane. I should have asked you out weeks ago but I was afraid you'd shoot me down. I love the time the four of us spend together and I didn't want to lose it." My eyes never left his and I could see the adoration in them. It was then that I knew that I was in fact in love with Edward Cullen.

"But Bella I'm done being afraid. I love Lexi just as much as I love Josh." I felt a tear slip down my face, Edward reached up and wiped it away.

He took a breath and said the words I was wanting to hear.

"Bella I love you."

"I love you to Edward."

He leaned down and kissed me. He deepened the kiss as I moaned into his mouth. He put both his hands on my bum and lifted me up. I instantly wrapped my legs around his waste as he walked forward until we hit the washing machine and he placed me above it.

I don't know how long we were in there for just touching and kissing, I didn't want this to end his lips, his hands felt so good on me. But of course there's the reality of it all.

We were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt the two of you, but there's two eager little kids wanting their mommy and daddy." Jasper said. "I'll let them know you be out soon."

I had my head in the crook of Edwards neck and he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Come on love, let's go get our kids." He grinned.

I grinned to as he lifted me off the washing machine. "Our kids?" I asked smiling.

"Yep, our kids." He said as he gave me another kiss.

I was about to reach for the door when Edward stopped me.

"Baby, before we go out there I want to ask you if you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked with a crooked grin.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend." I said before wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him another passionate kiss.

We walked outside to have both kids screaming.

"Ma-ma, dada." they both wailed.

Josh stretched out to me and I took him in my arms. I had tears in my eyes because Josh had just called me momma.

I looked over to Edward and he was the same with Lexi. He walked over to me and wrapped his free arm around us.

This was home, Edward, Josh, Lexi and I had finally found our way home.

**Please review. **

**This is a one-shot but if there are enough reviews I may turn this into a multi-chapter fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou to all those that read and reviewed. I especially like to that the lostwtwisisters for being my pre-readers, they rock and you should deffinately check out their stories! **

**Unfortunately the charecters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy it. **

**EPOV**

I watched on as my boy was attempting to throw his hands straight into his cake. Bella was there to stop him though. Bella hmm. Finally I had the balls to admit my feelings to her. I'd had to thank my siblings for locking us in the laundry room together. It's not exactly the place I wanted to profess my love to her but what's done is done and now not only do I have the love of my life, I also have a daughter. A beautiful daughter who looks just like her mother. The moment went we had walked outside and I heard her refer to me as daddy made my heart explode.

I was cut from my thoughts by Emmett's booming voice.

"Ok everybody let's cut the cake before the kid destroys it before we get to eat it." I had to laugh. Never get in the way of Emmett and food.

I took Lexi out from Charlie's arms and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy!" she said while hugging me close. This girl has me wrapped around her little finger, there was no denying that.

I walked us over to Bella and Josh and sat in the seat beside them. Bella was about to get up and hand me Josh but I told her to sit back down and that this was a family moment. She smiled and I gave her a kiss. Emmett of course ruined the moment and let out a wolf whistle. Of course my girl blushed, she was so beautiful when she did.

Josh was about to take another swing for the cake but Bella quickly grabbed his arms. My boy might take over his Uncle Emmett in the food department.

Dad came over to light the candles, thankfully that settled Josh down and he was now looking intently at them. Everyone sang happy birthday to him and I admit to being a bit emotional. When it came time to blow the candles, all four of us leaned in to blow them out.

Two hours later all the guests had left my parents home. Both kids had fallen asleep, in my arms I had Lexi and I didn't want to let her go. I motioned to Bella to follow me upstairs so we could put the kids to bed. Luckily we had already changed them into their pajamas.

As we reached the third floor where Josh and my rooms were situated, we walked in Joshua's and placed both kids in the crib. Luckily it was big enough for the two of them.

Bella leaned down to give them both a kiss goodnight while I went to switch the baby monitor on. I walked back over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her from behind resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Baby stay here tonight, it's getting late, Lexi is already comfortable where she is and well I just got you, I want to hold my girl tonight." I asked hopefully.

"Edward you know I would love to and I would hate to move Lexi now that she is fast asleep. We both have to work tomorrow, I don't have any clothes here. And what about your parents? This is there house." Bella reminded me.

Neither of us have been able to find a suitable apartment so we were both still living with our parents. Not that money was an issue, thanks to my grandparents I have more than enough to look after my family, future grand kids and their families. Maybe it was a sign that neither of us had found anything yet. I'd have to discuss that with Bella later.

"They won't mind at all baby, they adore both my girls. We can get up a little earlier so it gives you enough time to get ready for work. Plus we have the entire third floor to ourselves." I wasn't sure why my parents bought such a huge house but right now I'm grateful for it.

"Ok but only if you make sure it's alright with them first." She said as we walked back downstairs.

"Mommy can my girlfriend stay over? I promise to leave the door open." I yelled with a big grin acting like a teenager.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed, her face turning bright red.

"Edward behave! And yes of course it's ok if Bella and my granddaughter stay over." my mother said.

"Thank you Esme, it's means a lot that you consider yourself Lexi's grandma. Her last grandmother wasn't exactly the best role model." Bella said with a sad face.

My mother came over and took Bella in her arms. "Don't worry sweetheart, you're a part of our family now, you will never be treated the way that woman treated you." A few weeks ago Bella was over and had burst into tears, she had filled my mother in and well let's just hope my mother and Renee never cross paths.

"Thank-you Esme." Bella said as she squeezed my mother one more time before coming back into my arms. I loved that my mom and dad cared so much for Bella. They weren't the biggest fans of Tanya, not that I blame them.

"No need to thank me dear." She said with a sweet smile as she began to walk away. "Oh and Edward, you can close your door." She winked. My mother just winked, now my face was red.

"What's the matter Edward? Embarrassed?" Bella said while laughing.

"Come here you." I said while pinning her down to the couch and tickling her till she was struggling to breathe.

What started out as an innocent tickle session turned into a make out session. Things were getting intense and my erection was straining against my jeans. Thankfully my parents had already gone to bed. I was about to reach down and slide my hand into Bella's top.

"Edward." Bella breathed.

"Hmm?" I questioned as I ran my nose down her neck while breathing in her sweet scent.

"Take me to bed please baby."

Didn't have to tell me twice.

I lifted her up into my arms and walked her to my bedroom and placed her on the bed.

We kissed passionately for a few minutes before our breathing started to become heavy. I kissed her one more time before pulling away.

"Baby we don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to. I'll be happy enough to just hold you in my arms."

"I want to Edward, it's just that...I haven't been with anyone since Lexi was conceived." she admitted looking down.

I put my finger under her chin forcing her to look at me. "I haven't been with anyone since Joshy was conceived either Bella." My voice a little shaky.

"Edward." Bella whispered.

"Yeh Bella?"

"Make love me."

I answered her by kissing her passionately. She pulled at the hem of my t-shirt and I removed my lips from hers and discarded my top. I caught her ogling my body, which gave my ego a bit of a boost.

I went back to kissing her and I put my hand underneath her shirt, bringing it to her breast which fit perfectly in the palm of my hand. She moaned into my mouth and I pulled away. She pouted as I smirked, I reached for her top and lifted it over her head, throwing it across the room. I then reached under her and unclasped her bra and removed from her body. She is the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

I lowered my mouth to her right breast and she moaned as soon as I came in contact with her. My right hand went to her left nipple and I pinched and rubbed it. She let out another moan and I swear I was hard as a rock. Bella must have noticed because she went to unbuckle my jeans. I shrugged them off and looked toward Bella who had a smirk on her face, her eyes were stuck on the bulge in my boxers.

"See something you like love?"

"Yes but it's hiding." My eyes nearly popped out of my head as I let out a loud moan. I reached down an removed my boxes. I looked back up at Bella who looked like she wanted to say something but I didn't give her a chance as I swiftly removed her pants along with her panties.

I laid on top of her and begin to kiss her, I could feel my erection coming into contact with her core. I moved down to kiss down her neck.

"Edward please." She pleaded.

It was then that I realised I had no protection.

"Fuck, Bella I don't have any protection with me." I said as I put my head in the crook of her neck.

"It's ok Edward, I'm on the pill and I trust you." She said whilst running her fingers through my hair.

I gave her another passionate kiss before lining myself up at her entrance. As I entered her it felt like I was home, like she was just made for me. She so wet and tight, just perfect. I gave her some time to adjust to my size. I started to thrust in and out of her as she moaned loudly "More Edward."

"Shh quiet love, you don't want to wake up the kids do you. It's mommy and daddy time now."

I kissed her again and this time she quietly said "Faster Edward, I'm close."

I'm glad she was close because I can't last much longer. Never have I experienced something so passionate before. I sped up as we finally came together saying each others names.

"Edwarddddddd."

"Bellaaaaaaa."

I collapsed next to her and pulled her closely to my chest allowing our breathing to get back to normal.

"Edward I've never experienced anything like that before." My angel whispered.

"Neither have I baby, I've never made love to anyone before, I mean I've slept with others obviously, but it was never with love. I'm glad that you were my first, my only." I said as I kiss the side of her head.

"I'm happy that I've only made love with you to Edward."

We kissed for a while more before I pulled away.

"Come on baby let's get some sleep, we have work tomorrow and no doubt the kids will be up early.

"Mmm kay, night Edward, I love you."

"Night baby, I love you to."

She snuggled in closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her.

I lay there as I watch my angel fall asleep. In less than 24 hours I stopped being a chicken and told Bella I loved her and on top of all that I gained a daughter, a big sister for Josh. Yeh life was pretty sweet.

I woke up hours later with my hand firmly on Bella's breast, I gave it a small squeeze as I did she moved and pushed her butt into my crotch. I moaned, loudly. Bella turned and wrapped her arms around me while throwing her leg over my waist.

"Well this certainly is a nice way to wake up."

"Mm sure is." Bella said as our make-out session went up a notch.

Before things got to heated we were interrupted by one of our crying children over the baby monitor.

Bella started to get up but I stopped her. "I'll get them baby. I'll change there diapers and bring them in here so we can spend some time with them before we head to work." I said to her before leaning down and giving her a kiss. I quickly grabbed some sweat pants and headed for their room.

I walked over to the crib and saw that they were both awake. "Good morning my babies."

Lexi stopped crying as soon as she saw me. Josh had calmed down some but was still sobbing a little. I know he wanted his momma, he was just as attached as I was. I picked up Lexi first and changed her. When I was done I placed her back in the crib and did the same with Josh. After I had taken care of Josh and I picked both kids up and headed for my bedroom.

"Come on, let's go see mommy."

"MA-MA!" Joshy yelled as we entered the room and his eyes landed on Bella. She had put a pair of my boxers and a t-shirt of mine on. She looked so sexy in my clothes, if it wasn't for the kids being here I would have jumped her by now.

I put the kids on the bed and they quickly went Bella.

"Good morning babies." she said kissing each of them. It was so perfect, I wanted every morning to be like this. I don't want to look for an apartment, I want to look for a house for our family. I just don't know what Bella would say.

"Hey what has you thinking so hard this early in the morning?" Bella asked me.

It was now or never.

"Oh umm, just about apartment hunting is all." I said as Bella's face dropped a little.

"Yeh I need to get onto that this weekend, Charlie's place isn't big enough. And I feel bad the nights when Sue and Seth come to stay over and Seth is forced on the couch. The last time I checked there wasn't a lot on the market."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I took a breath. "How would you feel about house hunting?" I asked.

I got worried as Bella didn't say anything yet so I continued on. "I love you Bella, and in case you don't already know this I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. I love Lexi and I know Josh loves you. I want every morning to be like this, to wake up with you in my arms, to share this time with our kids. I want to come home after work to you and the kids. You're my everything Bella." I said looking intently in her eyes. She had tears so I reached up and brushed them away.

"Edward I feel the same way, and I want all of those things with you. I want us to be a family living under the same roof together, I don't think I can spend another night apart from you. Do you think we're rushing into this?" She stammered out quickly.

She was worried about what others would think but it a sounded like she wanted to do this.

"No baby we're not rushing, we're just doing what's right for us and for our kids."

"Ok then." she said a small smile playing on her lips.

"Ok lets move in together? or Ok I need some more time to think about this?" I asked nervously.

"Ok lets move in together."

I pounced on her and she giggled then kids squealed, they thought it was funny so I grabbed them and Bella and I started to tickle them. All to soon our alarm went off alerting us that it was time to get ready for work and the kids for day care. I had a shower first while Bella got the kids dressed. Then when I was done she went in to have a shower, I gave her some clothes to wear on the way home. I went downstairs to make breakfast for my family.

I couldn't wait to move in to our home, I just hope it won't take long to find one.

**Please review!**

**While there is a lot of fluff at the moment the drama will come in due time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cullen's and Swan's belong to Stephenie Meyer but Josh and Lexi are mine :) **

**I am truely touched with the amount of people who have reviewed and/or added me or the story to the fav's list. **

**A special thank you to the losttwisister girls for being my pre-readers, they're amazing! **

**EPOV**

As I got downstairs I found my mother already cooking breakfast. "Morning mom, I was just about to start cooking breakfast for us but I see you beat me to it." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"I knew you and Bella would be busy this morning with getting the kids ready and getting yourselves ready for work. You know how much I love cooking for my family." She smirked. "And how are my grand babies this morning?" She asked, giving them both a kiss.

"Ma." They both said. Josh hadn't been able to say 'grandma' so he has been calling my mother 'ma' and 'pa' for my dad. Lexi picked this up and was now calling them the same, much to the delight of my parents. Josh reached out for my mom and she took him in her arms.

Just as I was about to place Lexi in the highchair she yells out "Pa!" alerting me that my father has just entered the room. He gave Josh and my mom a kiss as he walked by and then came and took Lexi into his arms and kissed her all over her face. She laughed like it was the funniest thing ever as my father watched her. Yep she had him wrapped around her finger.

I went and took Josh from my mother so she could continue making breakfast, I placed him in his highchair as Lexi was now sitting in dad's lap.

Just as I sat down, Bella walked in looking sexy as hell wearing my clothes. She looks a little embarrassed saying good morning to my parents, my dad just sent me a wink. Bella came over and sat in my lap and whispered, "I packed you and Joshy an overnight bag for tonight." I smirked and raised an eyebrow at her to continue. "Charlie is working over night, I'll pick the kids up after work and make us a nice dinner, just the four of us."

"That sounds perfect baby." I said giving her a kiss.

She got up from my lap and finished helping my mom cook breakfast. As I was reading the paper and I heard my mother and Bella laughing as they cooked together. I was so happy that they got along so well. Bella needed a good mother figure in her life, I know she also has that with Sue.

Toward the end of breakfast I shared some news with my parents. "Mom, dad Bella and I have some news we'd like to share." Both looked up to us as I grabbed hold of Bella's hand. "As you know we have both been looking for apartments but after recent developments we have decided to buy a house and live together as a family."

To say that my parents were thrilled would be an understatement.

My mom offered to take the kids to day care as I was running late and Bella still had to go home and get dressed for work. I kissed Lexi and Josh goodbye as Bella and I walked out to our cars. I loaded the overnight bags into Bella's trunk and opened the drivers side door. She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to her kissing me. We pulled away out of breath, "I'll be over just after five sweetheart, have a good day. I love you." I said pecking her lips again.

"I love you to baby, I'll see you tonight." She said before getting into her car and driving off.

I got in my car and headed off to work with a large smile on my face. Of course though when I walked in me being happy gave the receptionist, Jessica the wrong idea.

"Good morning Dr Cullen, did you have a good weekend?" She asked batting her eyelashes at me, I tried not to shudder.

"Fantastic weekend thank-you." I said walking into my office to get ready for the day.

"Actually Dr Cullen I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight?" She asked in a nasally voice. This isn't the first time she's asked so I thought it might be best to say it straight.

"No thank you Jessica, I've told you many times I'm not interested. I'm going to tell you one more time to please stop asking me, I am in a committed relationship with two children, I am very much spoken for. Now if you'll excuse me I have patients who require my care." I shut my office door before she got another word in. Maybe now that she knows I'm in a relationship she'll back the hell off.

I looked at my appointments and saw I was free for the next twenty minutes so I quickly checked my emails. I saw I had one from Rose containing photo's from yesterday. I printed a few out, one of Lexi and Josh with cake all over their faces, another one of Bella in my arms and a photo of the four of us. I quickly placed them in the spare frames I had and put them on my desk.

Four hours later it was finally time for lunch. I knocked on dad's door hoping he'd also be on his lunch break so we could take it together. I heard a faint "come in" so I entered. Luckily he was on his break eating his lunch so I took a seat at his desk. As I did I noticed he had also printed a ton of pictures of Lexi and Josh.

He caught my stare. "What? I can't show off my grand kids?" He grinned. "It's amazing isn't it? One day I wake up having a grandson and by the end of the day I've gained a granddaughter who has me wrapped around her finger."

"Tell me about it, that little girl owns me. I'm going to have to talk to Charlie about a gun to scare off the boys when she's older." I shook my head at the thought.

"I'm proud of you son with how you've raised Josh and with what you're doing with your life."

"Thanks dad, that means a lot. Bella was worried that some may think that we're moving to fast by moving in together."

Dad put his lunch down. "You're not Edward. Only you and Bella know what's best for yourselves and your children. I know that neither of you want to be apart from each other or either child. Just follow your heart, and if I know you you're considering asking Bella to marry you, am I right?" He asked, and I couldn't lie that has crossed my mind.

"I won't lie to you dad, I have thought about it."

"Can I give you some advice?" I nodded my head. "Just take some time, there's no rush Bella won't be going anywhere son. Find a house first, settle in and spend some time as a family, even go on a vacation together."

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime Edward, you can come to me anytime you want." We were interrupted by a knock at the door, Jessica entered and told us dad's patient was here, her eyes never met mine once and dad noticed.

"Did you tell her about Bella?" He asked laughing.

"Yes, she asked me out again." I huffed. "Hopefully she stops hounding me now that I'm in a relationship and have not one but two kids now."

"You let me know if she gives you anymore grief."

"I will, and thanks for the talk dad." I got up to leave.

"No problem, Oh and Edward?" I stopped and turned around. "Bella and Lexi are more than welcome to move in our home while you house hunt."

I smiled. "I'll talk to her, thanks dad." I said as I walked back to my office.

Looking at the clock, there will only be three and a half hours until I get to see my Bella and our kids.

BPOV

I got into work with some time to spare so I set out the class' activities for the day. There was a knock at the door and it was the fourth grade teacher Kate, she had just started 3 months before I had.

"Morning Kate, how was your weekend?"

"Morning Bella, my weekend was spent entertaining my husband's family. Though I can tell that with the smirk on your face your weekend was pretty good." She said smirking.

"Oh it was." I said with a big grin. I filled her in on what had happened between Edward and I and the new son I gained. She told me she was really happy for me.

"Bella I don't mean to pry but what happened to Lexi's biological father?" She asked skeptically.

I trusted Kate so I told her. "He thought his career was more important and didn't want anything to do with us. We're better off now anyway. Lexi has an amazing dad and the cutest little brother that she adores. And I can't leave out her auntie, uncles and grandparents that spoil her rotten." I looked over at Kate who had a frown.

"Is something wrong Kate?"

"No, it's just my sister was in the same situation, except she didn't want the baby. She thought it would hold her back in life. We were never all that close growing up but it would have been nice to at least have a relationship with my nephew. I don't even know where he lives and the fact that I can't carry my own children just angers me. It was so easy for her to fall pregnant but she didn't want it." Tears started to fall down her face so I went over to hug her.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Kate. Is there any way you could look for him?"

"No, I don't even know his name. I met the child's father once, he seemed very nice, he just wanted to look after his child. I only know his first name so I couldn't even look for him. The only thing she told me was that it was a boy."

The bell rang which meant the kids would start coming in the room now. Kate wiped her eyes.

"Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine, thank-you Bella. She just gets me wound up sometimes, and she's not even here. I haven't seen her in over a year, only calls when she wants something." She grabbed a tissue to blow her nose and dry her tears. "I better head back into my room before the kids get in."

"I'm here if you need to talk Kate."

"Thanks Bella, you're a good friend."

Kate left the room as my class started to enter. Kate's story made me sad and all I wanted to do was go and pick up my kids and give Edward a kiss. Hopefully this day will go fast.

I started to pack my things as it was nearly home time. The bell rang and the children scurried out the room. I followed not long after, eager to pick up my kids. I got in my car and drove to the day care centre. I walked in and saw Lexi playing with another boy while Josh looked on with his arms crossed watching the boy that was playing with his big sister. It was hard to believe he was only one and he was already protecting his sister. He momentarily turned his head, like he could sense my presence. Once his eyes landed on me the frown on his face was turned into a grin and his arms in the air calling out for "ma-ma."

I walked over and picked my boy up and kissed him. Lexi noticed and she stood up and walked over to us. I picked her up and she looked sleepy. "Momma home?"

"Yes baby let's go home."

"Daddy?" She asked. I had to laugh she loved her daddy to bits.

"Daddy will be home soon." Both mother and daughter couldn't wait to have _daddy _home.

We walked out of day care and headed for home. Luckily I had remembered to grab the extra car seat this morning. I was thankful that Charlie hadn't left for work yet as both kids had fallen asleep. I quickly got out of the car and opened the door.

"Dad could you help me for a minute?" I yelled out while running back to the car.

He came out and carried Lexi while I got Josh. We went upstairs to my room where Lexi's crib was. I removed their shoes and placed them in the crib. I took the baby monitor with me as Charlie and I went back downstairs.

"You're really happy aren't you Bells?" Charlie wasn't one for discussing feelings so I sat down at the table ready to have a heart to heart with my dad.

"Yes dad, I'm complete with Edward and Josh in my life."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from your mother." He said looking down.

"Dad, you have nothing to be sorry about, my moth... that woman is the one who should be apologizing. You've been nothing but a great support and a terrific grandfather."

"Thanks Bells. There was something else I wanted to talk to you about." He looked nervous. "I want to ask Sue to marry me but I want to make sure you're alright with it first."

"Ohhh dad, of course I'm alright with it. In fact I have something to tell you." Thinking this may be a good time to tell him I'll be house hunting with Edward.

"You're not getting married already are you? I mean I love Josh to bits and consider him my grandson and Edward's a good man but marriage is a big step kiddo and you two just got together."

"No dad, we're not getting married." _Yet _I thought to myself. Stop Bella, it's to soon for marriage. "Edward and I have decided to buy a house together. We don't want to be apart or be separated from the children." I told him honestly.

"That's great honey, and I hope you're not angry at me for assuming you'd be getting married. I only want what's best for you. I know Edward will look after my girls."

"He already does dad, and uh he's also coming over and staying the night." I stammered out quickly.

"Well that's a relief. At least I don't have to worry about you and Lexi being home alone." He looked at his watch. "I better get going or I'll be late." He stood up and gave me a kiss on my forehead before leaving for work.

I walked in the kitchen and after much thought, decided to make some pasta with garlic bread along with a salad. I looked at the clock and got to cooking as Edward should be home soon. I couldn't wait to be cooking in my own kitchen.

Forty five minutes later there was a knock at the door, my smile grew, Edward's here. I practically ran to the door and opened it to find my handsome boyfriend standing there holding flowers.

"Hi baby." I said leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Hi sweetheart, these are for you my love." He said handing me the flowers as he walked in.

"They're beautiful." I placed them on the bench as he grabbed me around my waist.

"Not as beautiful as you." he leaned done to give me a kiss. "What's for dinner?"

"Just some pasta with garlic bread and a salad."

"Mmm smells delicious." He said kissing all the way down my neck.

"Are we still talking about the food, baby?" I laughed.

"Sorry Bella, I just missed you today." He smirked. "Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs taking a nap. When I went to pick them up Lexi was playing with a boy" Edward immediately tensed up. "Relax honey, Josh was right there eyeing him off."

Edward smirked. "That's my boy! Nobody is getting their hands on my baby girl."

I laughed, he was cute being the over protective daddy. Just as I was about to drain the pasta I heard the cries of the kids.

"I'll get them baby and I'll change into something comfortable." He left to go upstairs.

By the time he returned dinner was on the table. We sat down and fed the kids then ate ourselves. I told Edward about Charlie wanting to marry Sue and how Charlie thought that Edward and I were engaged.

"Baby, one day I will ask you to marry me. Believe me there is nothing I want more than to call you Mrs Cullen. I just want to settle into a home with you first and spend time as a family."

I smiled. "That's how I feel honey. There's plenty of time for marriage, I'm not going anywhere. Now come on lets get these dishes done so we can begin the house hunting."

"Alright. My dad said you and Lexi are welcome to move in with us until we're able to find our house. I mean, just so we're not moving from house to house each night."

"That sounds good, as you can see there isn't a lot of room here, sorry but we'll be sharing a room with the kids tonight."

"That's fine baby."

We did the dishes and during that time Edward told me about Jessica. I laughed when he first starting telling me as Jessica has been on his case since he first got here. I was jealous at the time but luckily Edward never agreed to go out with her.

"Do I need to come down there and tell her your mine." I said in a bitchy tone.

"No baby, I think I set her straight. But I'll let you know if she does it again, you're so sexy when your angry." He smirked as he came to wrap his arms around me and give my bum a squeeze.

We decided to give the kids a bath and put them in their pajama's. After spending some time with them they fell asleep and we put them to bed.

I switched on the laptop and began searching for some real estate. We made some appointments to see a few homes on Saturday. Eventually we ourselves were getting tired so we opted to head to bed.

I checked on the kids before crawling into bed. Edward returned from the bathroom wearing only a pair of tight black boxers. I moaned and he laughed.

"As much as I would love to make love to you, I can't the kids are here." He said giving me a cheeky smirk.

"I know, you're just to sexy for your own good." I laughed as he crawled into bed pulling me in his arms.

"Right back at ya sweetheart, I love you." He kissed me.

"Night Edward, love you to."

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all those who are sticking with the story. A special thanks to the losttwisisters for being my pre-readers. **

**All charecters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**BPOV**

It was Saturday and we were on our way to meet our real estate agent and the first home. Esme had all but willingly offered to take care of the kids. I bent down and gave each of them a kiss.

"Now you both be good for grandma and grandpa." I told them.

"They're always good, now off you go, let me spend some time with my grandkids before they move out." Esme said shooing us.

"Esme you know once we move into our new home you'll still see them often. You can baby sit them as often as you like." I just wanted to reassure her that things won't change once we move out of the Cullen home. Yes, me and Lexi have been staying here this past week and it's made life so much easier.

"Oh I know dear, I'm just teasing. And I plan on babysitting once you two decide to give me more grandbabies." She said with a smirk while I blushed deep red.

"Ok mom, you've got two from us already go nag your other kids if you want more grand kids." Edward said. Did he not want more kids?

Edward leaned down to say goodbye to the kids, next thing I know is that we're on our way to house number one.

"Hey, how come your staring into space, what's the matter?" Edward said leaning over to grab my hand as he drove.

"Do you want more kids?" I blurted out.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"At the house you told your mom that she should go nag the others, so do you not want more kids?" I don't know why I was so paranoid with this, I wanted more kids but not this instant. In the future yes but I just wanted to know where Edward stood with this.

He pulled over and turned to me.

"Baby of course I want to have babies with you, I just want to be married to you first. There is nothing I want more than to see you pregnant with my child."

Then the tears started, great now I'm crying.

"Edward, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I don't want kids now, not until Josh and Lexi are a little older and we're married"

"Come here baby." He pulled me to his chest. "I think you're crying because your emotions are all over the place. A lot has happened this week. And if you feel that we're moving too fast in buying a house we can slow down baby, I just you to be happy, I love you."

Can he be any more perfect?

"I want us to buy a house Edward, I want us to live under the same roof together, cook for you when you get home from work, play with our kids and make love to you every night." I said kissing a long his jaw.

"Mmm" he moaned. "I want all those things to sweetheart, but you know you don't have to do all the cooking and cleaning, I will help."

"I know you will." I said giving him one last kiss "Come on we better get moving or we'll be late."

"Yes mama." I rolled my eyes as he pulled out again and headed for the first house.

When we got there we saw a man who we presumed was our real estate agent.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen?" He said loving the way that sounded.

"Oh we're not married." Edward said then leaned down and whispered "_Yet._" Yeh I couldn't wait!

"Right sorry, my name is Garrett Hunter." That name sounded familiar.

"Call me Edward and this is my girlfriend Bella."

"Wait, are you married to Kate?"

"Ahh you must be Miss Swan, hey aren't we going out for dinner tonight?" He said laughing.

Kate and I had organised a night out between the four of us.

"Why yes I believe we are, this is so weird."

"Well how about we try find you guys a place today so we can celebrate tonight?"

"Sounds perfect to me." Edward said as he grabbed hold of my hand as we walked in.

"Now Edward, I know we spoke on the phone but just so we're on the same page, you two are looking for a family home with a backyard and a few bedrooms?"

"Yep, we already have two kids so the best option is a family home that's big enough for future kids to come as well." He said the last bit squeezing my hand.

"Ok, not a problem, let's head inside."

I wasn't a fan of the first home and neither was Edward, actually I didn't like the next 4 houses Garrett showed us.

It wasn't until the fifth house that we found what we were looking for. Edward pulled up to the newly renovated home. It had a white picket fence and a big tree out front.

"I think this may be it baby." All I could do is nod.

Garrett opened the door and my mouth dropped. It was gorgeous and so big, I can just imagine us living here. Garrett took us around for a tour and I fell in love with it even more. The kitchen was spectacular. Downstairs had a big entertainment area, kitchen, a bathroom, an office/study and a laundry which led outside. Upstairs there were 5 bedrooms and a master bedroom with en-suite along with another 2 bathrooms. Outside there was a nice deck area, the backyard was huge which also included a pool.

"I'll give you some time to talk." Garrett said as he headed back inside.

Edward turned to me; I just hoped he loved it as much I do.

"I love it." He said.

"Oh thank god, I can imagine us living here, our kids growing up..." He silenced me with a kiss.

'Let me go get my check book."

"Wait a minute, I'll be contributing to this house to, you can't pay it all." I told him, I knew he had loads of money but I still wanted to pitch in, even if it wasn't as much as what he would be adding in.

"I plan on looking after my family Bella, and putting a roof over their heads is included in that. Plus eventually, what's mine will be yours." He said smirking

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. "So we're buying it?"

"We're buying it baby." He said as he picked me up and spun me around.

"So I take it you're buying the house?" I looked up to see Garrett smirking at us.

"Yep we sure are. Where do we sign?" Edward said laughing.

I left the boys to work out the details while took another walk around the house. The big bonus was that it we were only 5 minutes away from Jasper and Alice's place and about the same distance to Emmett and Rosalie's house.

I walked back into the room to find Edward and Garrett laughing. I'm glad that they seemed to get a long just as well as Kate and I had.

"Well congratulations on your purchase." He said shaking both our hands. "I won't tell Kate I sold you a house, I'll keep it from her till dinner, see you guys tonight."

'Bye Garrett, thank you." We both said.

"Come on you, let's go see our kids before we head out for dinner tonight." I said dragging him out of our home. Hmm our home, that sounds amazing.

We got back in the car and headed for the Cullen home. I was expecting the kids to be down for their afternoon nap but surprisingly they were still awake.

"Momma." Lexi called raising her arms for me to pick her up.

"Hi baby, did you have fun with grandma and grandpa." I asked as I sat us down on the couch with Edward doing the same with Josh.

Lexi nodded her head; I could tell she was getting sleepy.

"So how did it go? Did you find something?" Esme asked.

Edward looked over to me beaming and I nodded to him indicating that he can share the news with his parents.

"Yes, we found a beautiful home, not too far from here actually."

"Oh I'm so happy for you both." Esme said coming over to give us a hug.

"We discussed it on the way over and we'd really like it if you help us decorate the house." I asked Esme.

"Of course, I'd be happy to help."

"Thanks mom. It's a pretty big house, we want to get the kids room done first and one of the spare bedrooms downstairs will be turned into a playroom for the kids." Edward said.

"Good idea, how long till you think you'll move in?" Carlisle asked.

"Well no one is living there at the moment so once the paper work is through we should be good to start moving in. We're hoping to be living there by Lexi's birthday." Edward said looking down at Lexi and giving her a kiss. He had it bad for his little girl.

"We could have her party and the house warming party in one day if the house is ready, easier on the two of you." Esme said.

"That's what we're hoping for Esme. One party will be better than two, not that we won't enjoy having everyone over though."

I looked down at Josh and saw that he was fast asleep in his daddy's arm. Lexi was the same in my arms.

"I think we should go put the kids down and go have a shower while they're asleep."

"Okay baby. We'll be back mom, you can go start planning, and I know you're dying to." Edward said laughing.

"I've already got the visions in my head." Esme said while grabbing a notepad and pen.

Edward and I walked upstairs and put the kids down. I walked into our bedroom and started to rummage around the wardrobe to see what I could wear tonight. Just as I was about to pull out a blue dress I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and lips being pressed down my throat.

"Mmm Edward."

"How about we go have a shower love?" Edward whispered still kissing me.

"I'll go warm it up, meet you in there cowboy." I said walking off but not before Edward gave me a small smack on my bum.

I turned back and gave him a smirk then walked into the bathroom and started the shower, I took my clothes off and hopped into the now steaming shower. Not long after I heard Edward enter.

His lips went straight to mine and I moaned. His hands moved to massage my breast, I swear I could never get enough of this "Why don't we pick up where we left off in the bedroom?" He said as he started to kiss down my neck.

"Sounds amazing." I turned in his embraced and kissed him hard. He pulled away from me grasping for air.

"Fuck Bella, you're so sexy." He then dropped to his knees and lifted one of my legs over his shoulder as his mouth came on contact with my soaking wet core.

"Oh Edward right there." He continued to lick and suck as he inserted two fingers in me. I had my hands in his hair pulling through it. I could feel my release approaching, I told Edward and he just stayed where he was and licked me clean.

"Mmm baby you taste amazing." He said and he stood back up and started to kiss me again. I took hold of his erection and started to pump him. He moaned in my mouth and I pulled away dropping to my knees. Before he had a chance to respond I took him in my mouth.

"Fuck Baby that feels so good, don't stop please don't stop."

He was rather big so what I couldn't fit in my mouth was being taken care of by my hands.

"Shit baby I'm close, I'm not going to last much longer." He came hard and fast into my mouth. He pulled me back up and took me in his arms. "I love you so much Bella." He said kissing me.

"I love you to Edward." I started kissing down his neck because I wasn't finished with him. Edward had the same idea as his hands moved to my ass as he pushed me up and I wrapped my legs around his waste as Edward slid into me. He walked forward so my back was pressed against the shower wall.

"Ohh god Bella, you're so tight, it feels like heaven every time."

"You feel so good Edward, please don't stop baby." I panted and Edward picked up his speed as he thrusted into me harder and faster. He leaned down and took my nipple in his mouth as my hands made their way into his wet hair.

"I'm close baby." He moved away from my breast and kissed me hard.

"Come for me baby." And boy did I.

"Edwarddddd." I yelled.

Not long after Edward let go himself.

"Belllllllla." Allowing us both to get our breathing back to normal Edward set me back down but still kept me in his arms. "I quite enjoyed out late afternoon shower."

"Mm I did to." I said as I nuzzled into his neck. "Now we must behave, we need to get ready or we'll be late for dinner."

"Yes my love." Edward said kissing me one more time before grabbing the shampoo and began to wash my hair.

Ten minutes later we were both out of the shower drying off. I started to dry my hair and Edward went to check on the kids. He walked back in with a clinging Lexi.

"Look whose awake mommy."

"That was a short nap baby, are you ok?" She nodded her head and moved in closer to Edward. I went to feel her forehead to see if she was ok and she was. I didn't want to leave her if she wasn't feeling well.

"I'll go lay on our bed with her for a bit and maybe she'll go back asleep." He gave me a kiss and walked into the bedroom with our daughter. After I finished drying and straightening my hair I walked back in the bed room to find not only Lexi asleep but Edward to. They looked so cute together; I quickly grabbed my phone and took a photo of the two of them.

We needed to leave in about forty five minutes and Edward was still just in his underwear. I gave him a few kisses hoping that would wake him, he stirred a little.

"Baby wake up, we need to finish getting ready soon." He nodded and looked down at Lexi and kissed her forehead.

"I'll go put her back in her crib." He got up carefully not wanting to wake her up.

I walked over to the wardrobe; thankfully most of my clothes were here now. I pulled on a black pair of lace panties and matching bra. I heard a moan and turned around to see Edward looking at me.

"Baby you're sooo sexy." He said moving closer.

I put my hand up to stop him. "Oh no mister don't move any closer. You and I both know what will happen if you come any closer." God how I wanted him again but there wasn't enough time. Edward pouted. "Tonight baby."

"Promise?"

"I promise baby." I giggled.

He grinned and walked over to his closet and pulled out black dress pants as I slid on my blue dress. Edward whistled and I blushed. Half an hour later my make-up was done and Edward's hair had been tamed...a little. I loved his hair just the way it was. I put on my black heels and we both went to check on the kids. When we walked in we found them both babbling to each other.

"Ma ma." my little man called. I went over and picked him up and he settled his head on my chest.

"Hey buddy they're mine." Edward smirked, though there was a bit of seriousness to it. I laughed.

"Ma." Josh said as he held onto me.

"Go find your own woman, mommy's mine." Edward laughed as held too Lexi into his arms kissing her all over her face.

"He will not go find another woman, no woman will be good enough to my baby boy." Wow who knew I would be so territorial when it came to my kids.

Edward laughed. 'What are you laughing at? Lexi is going to want to date you know."

He suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Lexi.

"Baby daddy will always be your number one man ok? No boy will be as important as your daddy."

"Wuv you daddy." Oh yeh she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Love you to princess."

"Ok come on, hopefully we have many many more years to go before we need to think about this."

"Yeh like another fourty years!" Edward growled. I laughed.

'Come on, we need to get going soon." We walked down stairs to find Esme in the kitchen.

"Perfect timing, dinner is ready for these little munchkins." Esme said as she placed their dinner on the table.

"Thank you again Esme."

"Sweetheart stop thanking me, I love looking after my grandchildren." She came over and gave me a hug. Why couldn't my own mother be like this?

"Be good for grandma, you can misbehave for grandpa though." Edward said as he kissed both they're foreheads.

"Hey, they both love hanging out with grandpa, we have lots of fun."

"I'm sure you do dad. I guess that means mom has three kids to look after tonight." Edward laughed.

"Edward stop tormenting your father and go enjoy a nice night out with Bella."

"Yes mother." He went to go give his mom a kiss as I said my goodbyes to the kids. As we walked out Edward took me to the garage.

"Edward where are we going? Isn't he Volvo already outside?"

"Yes but I want to show you something." He led me into the garage where there was as Aston Martin. "This is my other pride and joy. It sits fourth on my list behind you and the kids." He beamed.

"It better" I scolded him then laughed. "It is a pretty hot car though." I said as I got in.

"Not as hot as you though." He leaned over to kiss me.

"Let's get moving Romeo."

As we walked in the restaurant the hostess informed us there our guest were already here. She led us over to Kate and Garrett. I said hello to Kate and gave her a hug before turning to Edward who was speaking with Garrett.

"Baby this is Kate, Kate this is.." But before I could finish I felt Edward tense up.

"Edward?" Kate asked.

Edward let go of my hand "Uhh excuse me." He had bolted through the restaurant before I could say anything. What the hell just happened? I excused myself and went outside to find Edward leaning on a brick wall with his face buried in his arms.

"Edward baby, what happened? How do you know Kate?" Suddenly I became nervous, was she an ex-girlfriend? Edward turned to me.

"Bella, Kate is Tanya's sister."

**Please review. **

**If you like a bit of Aussieward stay tuned, there's one coming very soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the lateness and the shortness of this chapter. **

**Disclamer: It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.. **

**EPOV**

I didn't even glance toward Garrett's wife until Bella tugged on my hand. When I looked over my world came crashing down. Bella didn't need to do the introductions I knew who she was. She was Tanya's sister. I had only met her once and that time she was trying to convince Tanya to keep the baby and play a role in the baby's life. I couldn't be here anymore so I ran outside.

Fuck, would she tell Tanya where Josh and I were. My life is perfect right now and I do not want her coming here and ruining everything. I felt a hand on my arm and immediately I knew that it was Bella.

"Edward baby, what happened? How do you know Kate?" Bella asked somewhat nervously.

I turned to her. "Bella, Kate is Tanya's sister.

Bella's mouth dropped open. I had to reassure her that everything would be alright. "Baby I promise you everything will be fine, Kate better keep her mouth shut and not tell Tanya where we are. There is no way..."

I was stopped mid-rant by Bella placing her finger over my lips.

"Edward, Kate told me her story but I never thought she was Tanya's sister."

"Bella she tried to convince Tanya to keep the baby for herself."

"Yes she told me, but that's because she can't bare children herself so she was disgusted that Tanya would give up her child so easily. She wanted to have a relationship with her niece or nephew."

I didn't know what to say.

"Baby I trust Kate, we've been friends since the day I started working at the school. She hasn't spoken to Tanya in over a year. Apparently she only gets in contact with her unless she wants something."

I scoffed. "Yeh that sounds like her." I looked into Bella's eyes. "So we can trust her? I mean she is Josh's auntie and I guess she has a right to know her nephew and her niece to."

Bella smiled up at me. "I think that would mean a lot to her Edward." She said reaching up giving me a kiss. I leaned my forehead up against hers.

"Bella just know that if she ever finds us, I will make sure she doesn't do anything to harm our family and there is no way she is getting her hands on my kids."

"Trust me, there is no way she will be getting anywhere near our kids." Bella said angrily and I admit, it was a turn on.

"Your so sexy when you're angry, my momma bear." I said giving her another kiss.

'Come on you we need to head back inside." I took hold of her hand and as we walked back in I saw Garrett trying to sooth a crying Kate.

"Kate? I'm sorry for running out. I saw you and freaked out." She looked up at me drying he tears.

"I'm sorry to Edward, I had no idea that you were Bella's boyfriend." She stopped then gasped a little. "Bella your new son you talk about...is that, is that..." She couldn't finish.

"Yes Kate, that's your nephew Joshua." I told her and she nodded and turned to Garrett and started sobbing again. I turned to Bella and she was crying to so I pulled her into my arms. I could see now that Kate was nothing like her sister and maybe I could trust her after all. If Bella trusts her with our kids then that's good enough for me.

"I know that you're in shock right now but I need to ask, no I need make sure that you do not tell your sister where I am." I have to protect my family. Tanya wasn't dangerous but I don't want her coming to disrupt our happy family.

"Of course I won't. I haven't spoken to her since the first time I met you. Your son has a very good mother right now," she said looking toward my Bella. "There isn't a better mother I could ask for to take care of my nephew." She started to cry again.

"Kate, Garrett, would the two of you like to come to my parents house tomorrow and meet your niece and nephew?" I asked. Bella looked up to me and smiled.

"We would really like for you to meet them." Bella said.

Kate nodded her head unable to speak. "We'd love to come and meet them." Garrett spoke up.

"Great, Garrett you can talk house with my mother, she already has plans."

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"Oh well today I sold a house to Edward and Bella here, we were going to leave it a surprise and tell you at dinner."

We spoke about the house and Kate seemed to be more relaxed. She filled me and Bella in on why she can't have children however her and Garrett were looking to adopt. I was really happy for them. I had only met Garrett today but I knew we'd be good friends, it will be good to have another male around other than Emmett and Jasper. Bella and Kate had hit it off from the moment she arrived back in Forks. If all went well with the meeting with the kids and if Kate can keep her promise of not telling Tanya then we'll have a pretty good friendship.

The waiter came and dropped the bill off. I paid but Garrett protested, it was a thank you for helping us find a house and for freaking out on them earlier.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow around two." Bella said while giving Kate a hug.

"We'll see you then, and thank you for giving me a chance Edward." Kate said.

"Kate, you're nothing like your sister and you deserve to meet Josh and Lexi. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

I helped Bella into the car and then went and got in myself. I felt my whole body relax as soon as she took hold of my hand.

"Come on lets go home and have a bath, it will relax us both." My angel said. I drove and we were home in no time. When we walked in the door we heard the television on. Mom and dad were still up.

"Hey kids, how was your night?" My dad asked.

My hand made it's way through my hair, a habit I've had since I was a teenager.

"It was interesting." I said.

"Why is that dear?" My mother asked.

"Well uhh Kate, who is Bella's friend is Tanya's sister." I looked up and saw the worried expression on my mom's face.

"She's nothing like her though." Bella said. "She hasn't spoken to Tanya in over a year and they aren't on the best of terms."

"Her and her husband Garrett are coming over tomorrow, to meet the kids." I said as Bella ran her hand up and down my back. She informed my parents a little about Kate and situation she was in and why it meant a lot to her to meet Josh, and Lexi as well.

"I know about her situation, she had come to see me when her and her husband came to Forks. Very nice couple." Carlisle said.

"Oh the poor thing, she sounds lovely, definitely nothing like her sister." My mother added.

"Yeh, hopefully they will get some better news soon, they're looking to adopt. How we're the kids tonight?" Bella asked.

"Well behaved, until it was bath time. Edward, never tell them to misbehave for grandpa." my dad grumbled.

I laughed. "What happened old man?"

"Let's just say need to take a shower after their bath."

Bella was laughing. "Sorry Carlisle. How was Lexi? I think she might becoming down with something."

"She was fine, a bit fussy when it came time for her milk but other then that she seemed ok." Mom replied.

"Well it's been a pretty big night, so we're just going to head to bed." I desperately just wanted to go to our room and hold Bella.

"Night kids." Both of them said.

I took Bella's hand and led her upstairs. We stopped by the kids room and I just stared at them wishing hoping that no danger will come to them. I felt Bella come and wrap her arms around me.

"Come on I'm going to get the bath ready for you."

"You're taking a bath with me right?" I just needed her with me now.

She leaned up and gave me a kiss. "Of course baby."

We waited in the bathroom for the tub to fill in comfortable silence. Once the tub was filled Bella stripped down and climbed in. God she was beautiful, how did I become so lucky.

"Are you going to get in or will you just continue to stare at me?" She asked laughing.

"Sorry you're beautiful, I can't help it." I said smiling.

"Ok Romeo, strip and get in." She demanded.

"Yes ma'm." I said while quickly removing my clothes."Scoot up baby."  
>"Nuh uh, I want to hold you." Shit she was too perfect. I got in the tub and climbed in between Bella's legs, she wrapped her legs around mine and I leaned my head down between her breasts. Our fingers interwined.<p>

"It's all going to be alright you know?" She whispered.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Because you have full custody rights to Josh and there is no way that she will come between us or our kids." Bella said squeezing me tighter.

I know that is what I had been telling myself but hearing it from Bella made me feel so much better.

"Thank you," was the only thing I was able to say.

"For what baby?"

"For every thing. For calming me down, for loving me, for giving me a beautiful daughter and being the best mom to Josh."

"l love you Edward." Bella said with watery eyes.

"I love you too."

Not long after we got out of the tub and dried off. We made love until the early morning. Bella made all my worries go out the window. I had complete faith that things with Kate will work out. I fell asleep without a worry knowing that my kids were sleeping peacefully in the next room and I held the love of my life in arms.

**Please review. **

**If you havn't already, go check out my Aussieward story - My Brown Eyed Girl. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry if I was unable to reply back, I do appreciate them all. Thanks to Stacie Ard and Sher Lynn for being my pre-readers. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer - These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**EPOV**

I'm sitting on the floor playing with my kids. Both of them are on their backs while I tickle them and they giggle uncontrollably. Hearing them laugh is one of the best sounds in the world.

"What's all this laughing I hear?" Bella says as she walks into the room holding two sippy cups.

At the sound of her voice Josh pounces.

"Ma!" He shouts as he turns onto his stomach and begins to crawl toward Bella. I laugh as Bella bends down to pick Josh up and hand him his drink. She walks over and sits on the floor with us and hands me Lexi's sippy cup. I pull Lexi into my lap and she immediately grabs her drink downing it quickly.

"Easy baby." I tell her as I take the drink out from her hands.

"How are you doing?" Bella asks me. I know that she is talking about Kate and Garrett who are expected here shortly.

"The only thing that worries me is that Tan..that person" _I couldn't even bring myself to say her name, especially in front of Josh_"will show up. But after our talk last night I feel much better, thank you again baby." I told her truthfully. If it wasn't for her I probably would have fallen apart.

"You need to stop thanking me Edward, you said it enough last night….and showed me." She said with a seductive smirk.

I leaned over to kiss her forgetting that we both had a kid in our laps until they both starting giggling. Bella pulled away and I instantly missed the feel of her lips on mine.

Bella started tickling the both of them. "And just what are you two giggling about?"

They squirmed. "Daddy kissy face with momma." Lexi exclaimed while being attacked by Bella.

"Daddy loves kissing mommy." I said tickling her. "But do you know who else daddy likes kissing?"

Both kids were laughing and wriggling around, they knew what was coming.

"He loves giving kisses to a special little girl called Lexi and a special little boy named Josh." I said before covering both their faces with kisses. Both of them were laughing and I pulled away and sat and watched them play. I pulled my phone out from my pocket and snapped a photo of them.

I pulled Bella into my lap and we both watched them play together. She turn her head and looked up at me.

"I love you." She breathed.

"I love you too sweetheart." I leaned down and gave her a kiss. We pulled away and continued watching our kids. I was seriously considering running upstairs to grab my grandmother's ring and asking Bella to marry me. I knew now wasn't the time for that, maybe once we've settled down into our home. I was bought out of my daydreams by my boy causing a bit of a stink, literally.

"Oh god, how can someone so small smell like that?" I said covering my nose. Just then Josh let out a giggle and a tiny fart to go with it.

"He's your son." Bella laughs. "Come on sweetie let's get you out of that stinky diaper." She stands up and takes Josh in her arms and goes upstairs to change his diaper.

"He may be my son but he acts a bit like Uncle Emmett doesn't he princess?" I say to Lexi.

"Joshy stinky daddy." My princess says while she holds her nose just like I had before.

"Mommy is going to make him smell all better."

I got up to go put a dvd in. We had about 30 children dvd's so I just put in the first thing I grabbed which was Toy Story. I grabbed Lexi and sat on the couch with her as the movie started.

It was just the four of us at home today. Mom thought it would be better to give us some time alone with Kate and Garrett, even though this was their house. She said that there would be enough emotions going around and the less people there are the better. Plus it gave Kate and Garrett more time with Josh and Lexi.

Bella was taking longer than usual changing Josh, I was about to go check if everything was alright but the doorbell rang. I let out a big breath and picked Lexi up, she was bouncing excitingly to see who was at the door.

When I opened the door and saw Kate and Garrett standing there, Lexi quickly buried her face in my neck, she was all of a sudden shy.

"Hey guys, come on in." I offered, surprised by my confidence.

"Thank you Edward." Kate said.

"Good to see you again." Garrett said shaking my hand.

"You to man." I lead them into the lounge room and gestured for them to take a seat. "Bella should be down in a minute, she's just changing Josh's diaper."

"Not a problem." Kate said as she gripped Garrett's hand. I felt bad seeing her like this, it wasn't fair that she hadn't met her nephew yet.

"In the meantime, this here is our daughter Lexi." I introduce. Lexi is still holding onto me shyly but turns her head to look at our guests.

Kate makes the first move.

"Hi Lexi, I'm…I'm…" She stumbled.

"Baby this is your Auntie Kate and your Uncle Garrett." I say because if she was going to be Josh's Auntie then she was Lexi's as well. "Can't you say hello to them." I asked giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi." She said shyly. What happened to my hyper almost two year old we saw not long ago?

"Hi Lexi, you look just like your mommy." Kate said and on cue my little angel blushed, just like her mother.

"Hello Lexi, it's very nice to meet you." Garrett said. Lexi peaked up and said a quiet hello and gave a smile.

"We brought you a present. Do you like Toy Story?" Kate asked?

"Yes, daddy put on." She said as she pointed to the TV showing them that we were watching one of the movies.

"Well I hope you like Jessie." She said as she pulled out a Jessie doll.

My girl sat up quickly and accepted the Jessie doll and hugged it to her, a big smile plastered across her face with her shyness starting to fade away.

"What do you say to Auntie Kate and Uncle Garrett baby?" I wanted to teach both kids to be polite, we were a well off family but I didn't want them to thing everything gets handed to them.

"Tank you Aunie Kate and Uncle Gawett." She surprised me by giving Kate a hug. Kate was also shocked but recovered quickly and took Lexi in her arms.

"Edward your changing him next, do you have any idea what he did?" Bella shouted as she came into the room. Oh I have some idea what he had done as both Bella and Josh were in completely different clothes from before. Once Bella entered the room and noticed that Kate and Garrett she stopped her story.

"Hey guys, so lovely to have you hear." Bella said as I took Josh in my arms. He smelt so much better compared to before.

"Momma look, Jessie." Lexi said as she showed Bella her new toy. "Uncle Gawett and Aunie Kate gimme pwesent." Bella was a little stunned at what Lexi had called them. She offered to take Lexi knowing that Kate may want to hold Josh next.

"That's very nice, did you say thank you baby?"

"Yeh momma." She said as Bella kissed her cheek and brushed her fingers through Lexi's hair.

I noticed that Kate was still looking intently at Josh.

"Uh Kate, Garrett this here is Josh."

"He looks just like you." Garrett said.

"He's our little Edward junior with the green eyes and bronze hair. He's just turned one but you can already tell that he's going to have trouble taming his hair when he's older." Bella said as we both sat down on the couch. Kate had yet to say anything.

"Would you like to hold him?" I offered.

"Thank you." Kate said as she held out her hands to accept Josh. He was good and didn't fuss as Kate kissed his forehead. Garrett was rubbing her back, just like what Bella was doing to me.

"I can't believe that she gave this up, she could have.."

I stopped her there.

"Kate, I mean no disrespect but please do not bring up your sister. Today is very hard for me but luckily I have Bella who has calmed me down. I am ecstatic with the way things have panned out for me and Josh. I've found the love of my life and a daughter and Josh gained the best mother he could ever asked for. So please do not bring up Tany… your sister." I felt bad for snapping but bringing Tanya into the conversation just brought up my insecurities.

"What Edward is trying to say is that we want the both of you to have a relationship with our kids but we just want to make sure that if ever you or Tanya get in contact that you won't spill the beans about where Edward or Josh are now." Bella said as she squeezed my hand. _God what would I do without her? _

"We understand completely, I think that Kate and myself are still trying to come to terms with the fact that we've found Josh. And we are both thrilled that you are allowing us to get to know not only Josh but Lexi as well." I could tell that Garrett was being genuine with what he was saying.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to bring her up like Garrett said we're still coming to terms with this and I can't thank you enough for the opportunity you've given us. Especially that you're allowing the kids to call us their auntie and uncle. And I will never let Tanya near either of these kids. They have a wonderful family right here with you and Bella. I only want what's best for both of them and that's with you and Bella." Kate said as she squeezed Josh a little closer.

"I appreciate that and of course we would let the kids call you their auntie and uncle. You are after all. And even though Lexi and Josh aren't legally brother and sister, they will be soon." I said as I turned to Bella and kissed her, showing her that one day I will ask her to marry me. Bella wiped a few tears that threatened to spill.

"Ok enough with the heavy emotions who would like a drink." Bella asked making the tension from the conversation disappear.

"Water will be fine for me Bella."

"Me to." Both Kate and Garrett said.

"Oh I almost forgot." Kate said as she picked up another toy. "This is for you Josh."

"Oody!" It was a Woody toy.

The day progressed with light conversation, it was a relaxed afternoon. Exactly what I was hoping for. Bella and Kate got up to go put the kids down for their afternoon nap.

After they came back down Garrett announced that it was time for them to go.

"Don't be a stranger now." I told them.

"We won't be, and give me a call if you need any help moving into the new house." Garrett offered.

"Thanks man."

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella and thank you again Edward." Kate said as she gave Bella and I each a hug.

Once they had left I shut the door and Bella wrapped her arms around me.

"That went well. Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect, once we had talked everything worked out. You were right." I said leaning down to kiss my girl.

"Mmm I'm always right."

I laughed.

"Come on love, let's go have some mommy and daddy time while the kids are down." I said picking her up and heading toward our bedroom.

**BPOV**

It was Wednesday afternoon and I was reading a story book to my class when Mrs Cope the secretary informed me of an urgent phone call. She insisted on taking over while I went to see what the problem was.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Miss Swan, this is Lauren from the daycare."_

Panic started to rise, was something wrong with one of my kids?

"Is Lexi and Josh ok?"

_"Josh is fine. Just like his father"_I heard her mutter under her breathe but I let it slide.

"Is it Lexi then?"

_"Yes she has thrown up all over the place so we need you to come and collect her immediately."_

"I'll be right there."

I ran back to my class and informed Mrs Cope and she said not to worry and to just go look after my kids.

I quickly grabbed my bag and headed for the day care. When I got there I was in complete shock. The place was a mess and there were children yelling and screaming. I quickly scanned the room and found Lexi and Josh sitting side by side. Josh was holding his sisters hand as she cried, he was trying to calm his big sister. It's hard to think that he is only one years old.

I quickly ran over to them and saw that Lexi clothes were dirty from when she had thrown up and her nose was runny. Clearly no one here takes their job seriously. There was no way I was bringing my kids back here.

"Momma." Lexi cried as she jumped in my arms. I didn't care that she was probably getting my clothes dirty.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked as I felt her forehead and she was burning up.

"I sick momma." She said as she cried some more. My heart broke for her.

"Come on my babies let's go see daddy so he can make you all better." I grabbed both their bags and headed for the car. Luckily I had their pram in the trunk of my car, Josh was starting to doze off and there was no way I would be able to hold them both.

When we arrived to clinic I pushed the pram inside and luckily there were no patients waiting. Unfortunately though I had no time to deal with Jessica's antics. I was yet to come face to face with her and now was really not the time to deal with her, but I had no choice.

"Hi is Doctor Edward Cullen available?" I asked while trying to sooth Lexi who started to cry again. My poor baby must be in pain.

"Do you have an appointment?" She rudely asks.

"No I don't but I'm sure Dr Cullen can squeeze in his sick daughter." I say as her head snaps up.

"Daughter? He only has a son."

"Not that it's any of your concern but yes he has a daughter. Will you please let him know that we are here." I ask nicely even though I would love to give her a piece of my mind but now wasn't the time.

"He's with a patient." She says.

"Momma I wanna see Daddy." Lexi yells and begins to cry again.

"I know baby, we'll see daddy soon and he'll make you all better." I say trying to sooth her.

"God could you get her to quieten down she's giving me a headache." Oh that does it.

"Listen here. I know that you're after Edward but it's never going to happen understand? I love him and he loves me. His daughter is crying because she doesn't feel well and I could not give a shit if you have a headache. Now will you please let him know that we are here to see him."

Before Jessica could respond Carlisle walks out.

"What in the world is all this noise?" He says before he notices me. "Bella? What are you doing here?"

"Lexi isn't feeling well and I came in so Edward could check her out."

"Go straight into his office, he's just having his lunch" Carlisle says.

I was fuming and turned to Jessica.

"You saw that my daughter was screaming for her father and you can see that she isn't well yet you found it necessary to lie and say he was with a patient?"

She froze and was shocked that I had yelled at her. I'm not one for yelling but when it comes to my kids I won't hold up.

"Sweetheart I'll see to this disaster you just go on back and get Lexi looked at."

"Thank you Carlisle." I said before walking down the corridor and knocking on Edwards door.

_"Come in" _I heard him say before I entered with the kids. Thankfully Josh was sound asleep and didn't hear the drama.

"Bella what are you..." He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Lexi. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"Daddy I sick." Lexi cried.

"Come here baby let Daddy make you better." He took Lexi from my arms and placed her on the bed. First he took her temperature and said it was pretty high. Then he checked her throat and ears.

"I think it might be the flu along with an ear infection." He said as he held Lexi to him. "Baby why are her clothes covered in vomit?"

"Oh Edward it was awful, when I got to the centre to pick them up it was chaos. They hadn't changed Lexi and her nose was dripping wet. There is no way I am bringing the kids back there."

Edward was furious. I then informed him what had happened outside with Jessica he got fuming by then. He got up to go tell her off but I told him that Carlisle was taking care of it.

Not long after Lexi was sound asleep in Edward's arms and Josh was still asleep in the pram.

"What are we going to do about day care?" He asked.

"Umm actually, I was thinking that maybe, if it's alright with you that I quit teaching and be a stay at home mom." I said nervously.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, I want to spend as much time with them as possible and with moving into the new house soon things will be hectic so it will be easier if I was there to look after them….if it's alright with you." I don't want Edward to think I was mooching of him.

"I would love nothing more than for you to look after our kids, in fact I'd rather they spend their days with you rather than at daycare. Plus money isn't an issue for us." He leaned over and kissed me.

"So that's settled, I'll ask if Esme or Sue can look after them on Thursday or Friday and I'll hand in my resignation tomorrow."

"That's perfect baby."

**So Bella is quitting her job to look after the kids, what do you think about that? **

**Please review and let me know what you thought or where you think this may be going. **

**If you havn't already go check out my other story My Brown Eyed Girl - it's all Aussie adventures. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow thank you to all those who reviewed and have continued to do so. I wasn't expecting to get so many responses when I first started. I really appreciate it. **

**Thanks to my pre-readers the losttwisisters. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**BPOV**

A month has passed since Lexi got sick which then led to Josh being sick. Luckily they both just had the flu. Things have changed at the clinic since that day we went in.

_**Flashback**_

_Edward and I were in his office, Lexi was slowly falling asleep his Edwards arms but was restless, Josh was asleep in the pram. We had just worked out a way for me to finish work in two weeks and had typed up my letter of resignation. To say that Edward was thrilled that I would stay home and look after the kids would be an understatement._

_There was a knock at the door and Edward had allowed whoever it was to enter. It was Carlisle._

_"Bella I am very sorry for what you had to go through with Jessica. I am beyond appalled by her behaviour." He said sounding very disappointed._

_"That's ok Carlisle, it's not your fault that she has an obsession with Edward and didn't allow him to come and check on his sick daughter while she balled her eyes out." I was still rather angry with Jessica._

_Edward grabbed my hand and bought it to his lips, instantly calming me down._

_"Dad I hope that this was the last straw with Jessica." Edward asked, he was just as furious as I was._

_"Yes son, Jessica no longer works here." He said looking down at Lexi. "Now tell me what's wrong with my granddaughter."_

_But before Edward or I could answer Lexi spoke up._

_"Gampa I sick. Daddy say I have yucky stuff in here." She said pointing to her ear._

_I ran my hand through her lengthening brown hair. Edward gave her a kiss and continued on._

_"She has an ear infection, a temperature and the flu."_

_I told him about our plans about me leaving work and what state the day care centre was in. He was definitely not a happy grandpa after that._

_"Ok well I should get these to kids home." I said._

_"Alright, dad I'm going to help Bella get the kids in the car."_

_"Just go home Edward, its quiet here so go look after the kids."_

_We left, I took Josh in my car and Edward took Lexi with him. When we arrived back at the Cullen house we filled Esme on what happened. She told us not to worry about the day care and she would take care of everything. She also offered to watch the kids while I finished up work._

_**End flashback**_

Since then Carlisle hired Mrs Rogers, a friend of Esme's to do the secretary work. She is a lovely lady and spoils my kids when we go in to see Edward.

We also had a wedding in this time. Yes Charlie asked Sue to marry him and she of course said yes. They only wanted close family and a few friends. Esme and Sue planned in all and within two weeks of dad asking her they were married. I don't think I've ever seen my dad so happy before.

The Cullen's, Sue's kids Seth and Leah, Dad's best friend Billy and his son Jake along with dad's sister Charlotte and her husband Peter who were the parents of Jasper and Rose were the only ones there. In total there were fourteen of us and also Lexi and Josh.

Both my babies looked absolutely adorable that day. Lexi was in a pretty pale yellow dress with ballerina shoes and Josh wore khaki pants with a white shirt and little black chucks. Alice had come around and did our hair and make-up; she even put some pretty clips in Lexi's hair. We tried to put some gel in Josh's hair but he couldn't keep his hands out of it. In the end his hair ended up looking exactly like Edwards.

Speaking of Edward, he looked hot in his fitted grey suit, white shirt and blue tie – to match my blue dress. Luckily there were other people in the room or else I would have jumped him right then and there.

The service was short and once that was over we made our way over to the restaurant where we were able to relax and mingle. I had just returned from the bathroom carrying Lexi when Jake approached me.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Bella."_

"_Jake, good to see you." I wasn't lying, I had hung out with Jake occasionally when I came to visit Charlie but it had been about three years since I saw him last._

_"You too, so this must be Lexi, Charlie hasn't stopped talking about her." He said as he attempted to tickle her but Lexi just squirmed and held onto me tighter._

_"Yes this is my almost two year old Lexi. Baby this is Jake, can you say hello."_

_"Momma, I want daddy." Lexi said looking up at me with those big brown eyes._

_"Daddy? I thought that you weren't with her father?" He asked puzzled._

_"I'm not with her biological father; I haven't seen him since before Lexi was born. I'm in a relationship with Edward Cullen."_

_"Is it serious?" He asked somewhat accusingly._

_Before I could answer I felt an arm come around my waist._

_"Very serious." My knight in shining armour said while placing a kiss on my forehead._

_"Momma." "Daddy." Both kids yelled. We traded kids before I turned back to Jake who was now red faced._

_"Jake, this is Edward and our son Josh."_

_"Nice to meet you Jake." Edward said sticking his hand out. Jake just looked at his hand then back at me. I had no idea what was going on with him._

_"Yeh uhh likewise. Well I'll leave you to it then." And with that he was gone._

_"I hope he got the hint." Edward said and I raised my eyebrow. "Baby, he clearly has a crush on you. I don't blame him 'cause you're one sexy woman but you're taken."_

_"That's right, I'm all yours." I said giving him a quick peck._

_"Mine momma." Josh said clapping his hands. Edward and I both just laughed and headed back to the rest of the family._

_Needless to say that night Edward oh so passionately showed me how much he loved me._

_**End flashback**_

A few days after the wedding Edward and I began moving our things into our new home. Dad was reluctant to go on a long vacation as he wanted to help and Sue wanted to pitch in as well. I finally convinced the both of them to at least take a five day vacation.

The girls spent time furniture shopping while the boys stayed home and did the 'manly' stuff like paint and built the furniture we had bought.

Which leads to today, Lexi's second birthday and also the first time we'd have all our family and friends over at the one time.

I turn to my very sexy boyfriend in all his naked glory. He was still soundly asleep but I could feel a part of him was very much awake. I slowly get out of his embrace trying hard not to wake him. I sneak underneath the covers finding exactly was I was looking for.

I kiss up the length of his cock before I take him all in.

"Umph." I hear him whimper though I don't think he has fully woken up yet. So I speed up.

"Fuck Bella, your… mouth…..love….you…" And he's awake.

I feel his hand on my head instructing me to the pace he wants me to go.

"Oh yes, just…like that baby…" He moaned.

"Baby…I'm going to…come…."

"Let go." I managed to mumble. And he did and I drank him all in.

He pulled me up to him and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Not that I'm complaining but what brought that on?" He said still trying to regain his breath. "Shit what a wakeup call." Neither Edward nor I were foul mouthed, only when we were angry or in the bedroom.

"I love you that's why." I said truthfully, giving him another kiss. "And today is Lexi's birthday, and you've given her the best present of all."

'Oh yeh, and what's that?"

"A daddy." I mumbled through my tears which started to spill.

Edward quickly sat up pulling him with me.

"Shh sweetheart, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that everything has worked out for us. I never thought I'd find anyone let alone someone who loves Lexi as much as I do."

"Baby you know that little girl means the world to me. You, Lexi and Josh are my life and sometime in the near future I'm going to make it official." He said looking into my eyes.

"I can't wait for that day to come." I told him, my tears now gone.

"Good because one day soon I'm going to ask you a question and I hope you say yes." He looked a little nervous so I had to reassure him.

"There is absolutely no doubt in my mind that my answer will be said." I told him truthfully.

"Good, now I believe I owe you for this morning." He said kissing his way down my body. Oh god his lips…

"Baby as much as I would love to, you kinda wore me out last night." I said laughing, I actually lost count at how many times Edward brought me to complete bliss. "And the kids will be up soon."

"Mmm okay, but I'm continuing tonight." He said with one final kiss.

"I'll be holding you to that. Now come on lets go get the kids ready for the party."

We first made our way to Josh's room. His walls were painted blue with pictures of toy cars. He still slept in the crib because he was little but when he was old enough his first bed would be a race car bed. He loved to play with toy cars and trucks.

Edward picked him up and took him to his change table to check his diaper. He was already awake and was content to just lay in his crib until his mommy or daddy came to get him.

"Dada, broom." That was his way of asking Edward for his little toy car.

We gave it to him and made our way to Lexi's room. It was a princess room, it was Edwards idea saying that his little princess deserved a princess room. She had him wrapped around her little finger. Edward laid Josh on her bed and we sat down with him. I gently stroked her hair.

"Happy birthday baby." I whispered with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Lexi up." Josh demanded.

"Come on honey, it's a special little princess's birthday today." Edward said nuzzling his nose against his cheek.

Her eyes opened and she had a big grin.

"I two now?" She asked.

"Yes baby, it your birthday today." I informed her.

"I dwess like Cinderella?" She loved all the Disney princess's so she was having a princess party. She even had a princess cake.

"That's right baby, but your daddy's special princess and your much much prettier than Cinderella." Oh Edward.

"Silly daddy, momma your pwincess." My baby said laughing.

"No momma is my queen," He stopped to wink at me. "You're my princess and Joshy is my prince."

"Ehhh." My little prince says clapping his hands.

"Ok my royal family, let's go down stairs and mommy will make breakfast."

We went down stairs and made breakfast, luckily without too much fuss. Edward and I took the kids upstairs, bathed them and got them ready for the party. It was an early party as the kids wouldn't be able to stay awake all day.

Lexi was dressed in a baby pink Cinderella costume and Joshy was dressed as a little wizard. I grabbed the camera and took some photos of them before either of them got dirty.

When I got downstairs I saw Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and Sue already setting things up. Both grandpa's offered to watch the kids while Edward and I got dressed.

I took the kids to their playroom, which I think was the best room in the house. It has most of their toys in the room so their bedrooms weren't cluttered with in. It was a very kid friendly room. Edward had also mounted a television to wall along with a DVD player. Lexi had a mini princess fold out couch and Josh had a toy story one, so I could let them have their day time nap in the room instead of carrying them upstairs.

Not long after we were dressed our guest begun to arrive, Alice and Jasper along with Rose and Emmett. I still couldn't believe that my cousins were the significant other halves of Edward's siblings. I could tell with what Jasper was holding that Alice had brought lots of clothes for my daughter. Aunty Charlotte and Uncle Peter followed not long after.

Kate and Garratt arrived next; things with them were going well. I missed seeing Kate every day at school but nothing could compete with spending that time with my kids. Edward's fears seemed to be fading the more we saw of them.

I was surprised to see Leah make it. She was in college so I wasn't expecting her to show up. She said she wouldn't miss her niece's birthday for the world. The kids loved Seth, he was sixteen so still a kid at heart who loved playing with his niece and nephew.

Over the past few weeks Edward and I had meet quite a few families. Our new neighbours were a couple named James and Victoria. They had an eight year old daughter named Natasha, a five year old boy named Nathan and lastly Lucille who was two years old. Vicky and I had gotten very close, while her two eldest kid were at school she'd come over and the kids would have a play date.

Then there was Angela and Ben. Edward knew Ben from work; he also worked at the clinic. They had two cute little twins, both three years old named Hannah and Matthew. Ang and the kids also joined Vicky and I, if the weather was nice we'd take the kids to the park.

"Baby I think everyone is here now." Edward said.

"Okay, let's get this party started."

Not surprisingly Emmett was the kids' favourite. He was being the clown for them, telling them jokes and chasing them around the house. I looked over to Rose who was looking adoringly at Emmett.

"So Rose, set a date for the wedding?"

"Actually we have, we wanted to announce it today if that alright." She said looking a little shy.

"Of course that's alright; I can't wait for you to get married."

"Good well I was also wondering if you would be my maid of honour?"

"Of course." I all but yelled while hugging my cousin tightly.

"Ladies, some of the kids are getting tired so we're going to cut the cake." Esme said.

We made our way to the table, I grabbed Josh and went over to Edward who already had Lexi in his lap. Her eyes lit up with Charlie bought her cake out. Everybody sung happy birthday to my angel and she was laughing uncontrollably.

Emmett cleared his throat.

"Uhh sorry to steal my favourite nieces thunder but Rose and I have an announcement." He took Rose's hand . "We set a date for the wedding."

"When is it?" Alice yelled.

"June fourth." Emmett beamed.

"So soon? We need to get planning."

"The reason why we're having it so early is because I don't want to marry Emmett looking like a whale." Rose said.

I froze, was she…

"We're pregnant." Emmett said proudly.

Once Emmett announced that everything was sending their congratulations to them.

Edward came and wrapped his arms around me.

"Looks like we're partnered up at their wedding."

"You're best man."

"Mmhmm." He bent down and kissed me.

Once everyone left we put the kids to bed and went back downstairs to tidy up. Lexi had gotten a massive amount of gifts. Edward and I had gotten her a doll house along with dolls and accessories. She got lots of toys and things for her new room.

We locked up and made our way to our bedroom.

"I believe I owe you some pleasure your majesty."

With that Edward made sure I saw stars for the rest of the night…..and early morning.

**Please review. **

**Also check out my other story - My Brown Eyed Girl. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed, added this story as an alert/favourite and rec'd it. I appreciaited it all.**

**Sorry that it has taken longer than usual to get this chapter up.**

**Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer but Josh and Lexi are mine.**

**EPOV**

It was a week out from Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. Bella and Lexi were off with the girls for a spa day and Josh and I were going to pay Charlie a very….an important visit. Bella and I had only been together for just over five months but I knew that we would be together forever.

Things were going great for us. Bella was enjoying her time staying at home looking after the kids. At least twice a week they would come by the clinic and we'd go out to lunch. Since the weather was getting warmer we'd take the kids for a dip in the pool on weekends. They loved it and both of would scream at the tops of their lungs when we'd take them out of the pool.

All the talk of Rose and Emmett's wedding got me thinking well day dreaming more like it. I couldn't wait for the day I could call her Mrs Cullen and even have Lexi as a Cullen. She may not have my blood but she my daughter, my little princess but I really wanted to make it all official. I wanted both my girls tied to me and Josh forever that's why we're heading over to station to ask Charlie for his permission. I know that he liked me and he loved Josh to bits but I wanted to do this the right way.

I pulled up to the station and got Josh out of the car; we walked in and saw Sue and Seth. Sue occasionally did their office work if they were down in staff. She and Seth were eating lunch.

"Oh it's my favourite grandson!" Sue cheered.

"He's your only grandson." I laughed.

"Hey Seth, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Day off school, mom convinced me to come hang out here for a bit."

"Maybe later this afternoon you can come hang out with us if you want." I offered. I enjoyed spending time with Seth, he was like my little brother. Josh loved playing with him to.

"Can I mom?" He asked Sue with a hopeful smile.

"Sure, now hand me my grandson Edward." I laughed and handed Josh over to Sue.

Josh was laughing and Sue and Seth were playing with him.

"So is Charlie free? I just uhh wanted to have a chat to him if he's not too busy." My hand making it's way through my hair, suddenly I was getting nervous.

Sue looked up to me with a big smile. I think I'm busted.

"Yeh he's just speaking with someone, he should be out shortly so you can ask him a question." She said winking at me.

Luckily Seth was missing all this. Sue got up and came over to me.

"You have nothing to worry about Edward. You already have Charlie's blessing." Sue said giving me a hug.

"Thanks, I guess I'm just a little nervous is all."

Before Sue could continue talking we were interrupted.

"What is going on here? This isn't a day care centre!" The person yelled.

I turned around to see Jacob Black, or I should say Officer Black.

"I'm here to just see Charlie." I replied, there was no way I was going to feel threatened by him.

'Well this is a police station, meet with him in your own time."

"Jacob that is no way to speak to Edward!" Sue yelled at him.

"Look Jacob I know you have a problem with me, I have a feeling I know what it's about and you need to let it go." I told him, I knew that he had feelings for Bella. We spoke about it one night, she told me she hadn't seen Jacob in over three years and never had she felt anything for Jacob other than friendship.

"You have no idea what you're talking about you home wrecker." Oh that does it.

"What did you just call me?" I started to yell.

"A home wrecker, had you not forced yourself into Bella's life she'd be with me."

I laughed, loudly.

"You have no clue Jacob, Bella has no feelings for you whatsoever and she never will. Bella, our kids and I are a family." I moved a little closer to him and emphasised the word _family_.

I looked over to see if Josh was alright, Seth must have taken him out so he didn't have to witness what was going on.

"She should be with me!" He yelled. Was this guy for real?

Just as I was about to tell him to stay the hell away from Bella and my kids Charlie walked in carrying a crying Josh.

"What in the world is going on here?" Charlie yelled. I looked to Jacob who had his hands clenched.

"Well someone answer me!"

"Jacob thinks he belongs with Bella and I was just reminding him that she's happy with our family." I said walking over to Charlie and taking my crying son into my arms. He quickly buried his head into neck and held on tightly.

I looked to Charlie who looked furious.

"Are you trying to get in between my daughter and Edward because if you are I suggest you think about it long and hard before you interfere with my family, understood?" Charlie was now towering over Jacob.

Jacob gulped. Fucker better not mess with me.

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Jacob, another stunt like this will see you jobless." Woah I would never piss Charlie off.

Jacob quickly made an exit mumbling something about needing to finish his work.

"You ok buddy?" I asked looking down at Josh. "Daddy's sorry for scaring you my little man." I kissed his head.

"Momma." He said.

"Momma's not here buddy, remember we came here to see Grandpa." He looked up at Charlie and grinned.

"Eiw what's that smell?" Seth barked.

I put my hand on Josh's butt to feel his diaper and it felt full.

"Uh do you mind if I change him here?"

"No problem son, just go on in my office." Charlie offered.

"Here let me." Sue said taking Josh and his diaper bag, Seth followed.

"So not that I'm complaining but to what do I owe the pleasure of having you and Josh here?" Charlie asked, and then I remembered why I came here in the first place.

"I uhh was wondering if you were free for lunch." Charlie raised an eyebrow. "So we can uhh talk."

Charlie's face brightened. "Of course son, we'll head on over to the diner."

Not long after Sue walked back out with Josh and he immediately leaped into Charlie's arm. We said goodbye to Sue and I told Seth I would be back soon to pick him up.

"Gwanpa broom broom." Josh said pointing to Charlie's police cruiser.

"You want to go in that car little man?"

Josh nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright kiddo." I shook my head and laughed, both Lexi and Josh were spoiled by their grandparents.

I walked over to my car and got Josh's car seat and put it in the police cruiser.

"You know I don't think I've ever driven with a baby seat in this car." Charlie laughed.

"Get used to it Grandpa, I don't think this will be his only ride in here."

The rest of the ride to the diner was spent in silence, except for Josh's gurgling.

We arrived at the diner and took a seat, both Charlie and I had ordered a burger, I had already fed Josh before we came so he was happy to just sit in Charlie's lap.

"So I take it there's a reason why you wanted to come out to lunch?" He asked, his facial expression not giving much away. I was sure he knew why I wanted to meet with him.

"Well you see Sir...Charlie I love Bella with all my heart, she is the centre of my world along with the kids, both of them. I know that we already live together and we both love each other but I would really love to make it official. I would love nothing more than to call Bella my wife and even though she already is the mother to my children, I want both our kids to have the same last name not to mention the kids we hope to have in the future." I stopped to take a breath, I knew I was starting to ramble. "So what I'm asking for is your blessing for me to marry your daughter Sir."

Josh who was still sitting on Charlie's lap was oblivious about what I was asking Charlie, to him Bella was his momma but if anything were to happen to me, there is no one I want more to take care of Josh than Bella.

"I appreciate that you're asking my permission Edward, to be honest I was expecting for you to propose months ago. Look you're a good guy and a fantastic father, you make Bella happy and for that I thank you." He took a breathe and continued. "The way her mother was treating her I didn't know that I would ever see Bella happy again, but you've changed that."

"She's changed me a lot to, for the better."

"You know I'm not one for talking about emotions, but you're like a son to me, so yes you have my blessing."

"Thanks Charlie, that means a lot and you're like another father for me to." I wasn't kidding about that, I'm glad that I get on so well with my father in law.

"So you got a plan on when you're going to propose?"

"Yeh, well I would love to do it as soon as possible but I don't want to take anything away from Rose and Em's wedding so I'm planning to do it on my birthday." What better present could I ask for?

"Nice birthday gift." Charlie laughed. "Just know that Sue and I can take the kids if you want."

"I'm thinking of having the kids there 'cause there's another question I want to ask Bella and it involves the kids."

I looked at Charlie who raised his eyebrow.

"I want her to adopt Josh and I want to adopt Lexi."

"I don't think she'll have a problem with that son."

The waitress came over with our meals, Charlie put Josh in the high chair we asked for and I handed him a few toys to entertain him while we ate.

"So, what's Jacob's problem?" I asked, surely Charlie must have some idea, he's know the kid for most of his life.

"I wish I knew. Billy and I used to joke around saying that Bella and Jake would get married one day, maybe he's just taken it all too seriously."

"He better stay away, he seems pretty insistent that Bella belongs with him. If he comes anywhere near Bella or my kids and begins to cause trouble, I won't be held accountable for what I do." There is no way he is getting near my family.

"Don't worry I will be right there with you son. I'll have a chat with him and make my intentions clear."

Just then my phone rang; I looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey baby."

_"Hi honey, what have my boys been up to?"_

"We're having lunch with Charlie, how are my …." Before I could finish Josh started calling out and pushing his arms forward.

"Momma momma momma."

"Hang on babe, Josh wants to speak to you." I said putting the phone next to Josh's ear.

"Momma."

I couldn't hear what Bella was saying but I'm sure she just asked him what he was doing.

"Gwampa broom broom." I laughed at my boy trying to tell Bella about going in Charlie's cruiser, even Charlie was laughing.

Josh turned his head and kissed the phone, such a mommy's boy.

"Your son just slobbered all over my phone."

She laughed. _"Hang on now Lexi wants you."_

_"Hi daddy."_My little angel said.

"Hey honey, are you having fun?"

_"Yes, we wents shopping and mommy got me a dwess and some stuff for Joshy and a pwesent for you to but momma won't let me see, it's in a pink bag."_

I coughed, I think I knew what present got me and I was looking forward to seeing it, hopefully tonight.

_"What are you doing daddy?"_

"I'm having lunch with Josh and Grandpa Charlie."

_"Ok I havta go daddy, love you."_

"I love you to honey, be good for mommy."

"Edward?"

"So I hear you got me a present?" I said with a smile on my face, even though she couldn't see it.

_"Do you really want to discuss what kind of present I got for you if my dad is with you?" _Oh such a tease.

"Yep your right. Will you be home soon?"

_"Yeh we're on our way now. Lexi will hopefully fall asleep soon. What time will you be home?"_

"We won't be long, Seth is hanging out with us tonight to, he's home from school."

_"That's great, I better go, and I'll see you soon. Love you."_

"Love you to baby."

And with that I hang up the phone and finished my burger. We headed back to the station and Josh was already starting to fall asleep. Seth came around into my car and we headed to Charlies house so Seth could pack an overnight bag. I stayed in the car as Josh was already asleep.

When we got home, I picked Josh up carefully not wanting to wake him. We found Bella in the house watching TV.

"Hey sis."

"Hello little brother of mine."

I loved the closeness of their relationship; even though they weren't brother and sister by blood they were still really close. I hope that our kids have that kind of relationship. I made my way up to Josh's room. As I was putting in his crib I felt two arms across my stomach.

I tuned and held Bella in my arms.

"Missed you." She said as her lips met mine.

"Mmm you have no idea how much I missed you." I said kissing down her neck. "So about this present..." I said trailing off.

"Nope, not until tonight and as much as I love you I'm not going to continue to make out with you in our sons room when he's sound asleep."

"Yeh we should head back down to Seth. Is my princess asleep?" I said taking my girls hand walking back down stairs.

"Yes, as soon as she got in the car she was out like a light."

"Wow I thought you would have left me here for at least another half hour." Seth said laughing.

"Bella thought it would be best for us to come downstairs, I had other ideas though." I said laughing back at him. I sat on the couch and Bella came to cuddle next to me.

"How's school going Seth?" Bella asked.

"Pretty good, they want us to start deciding what we want to do once school is out."

"Do have an idea?"

"Well I'm good with numbers so I was thinking about becoming an accountant."

"So long as your happy, but you still have another year of school to go so you can still change your mind if you want." Ahh there's my caring motherly Bella.

"Thanks Bells."

"So Seth, any girls we should know about?" I quizzed him.

He blushed a little and turned back to the television.

"Oh Edward did you see that blush? I think our little Seth here has a crush." Her tone was teasing but Seth was also laughing at his sisters antics.

"There is someone but she's very quiet… I don't know how to approach her." He said nervously.

"Do you have any classes together?"

"Yeh English and Biology. Mr Banner said on Monday we'll be switching seats, I just hope he puts us next to each other."

"What's her name?" Seth seemed nervous but he smiled when he spoke about her.

"Claire. I don't have much experience with girls….actually I don't have any."

'Well you can come to me anytime you want Seth." I told him. Bella gave me a kiss on the cheek appreciating that I offered to help Seth out.

We continued to talk about Claire and ways that Seth can approach her. Bella got up to check on the kids as we heard one of them fussing over the baby monitor. Not long after she came downstairs holding Lexi's hand and Josh in her arms. As soon as my princess saw me she came right for me.

"Daddy."

"Hi baby, I missed you." I said covering her face with kisses. "Did you see you have a special sleep over friend?"

Once we saw Seth she ran to him. The kids sat on the floor and played while Bella came and sat in my lap.

"How about we order in tonight and watch some movies." She said.

"Sounds perfect."

I said kissing her.

"But I still get my surprise later tonight right?" I said seriously.

Bella got up laughing only to return with the take out menu. I was pouting; she didn't really answer my question.

"Yes baby." My pout was instantly gone.

We continued to watch television and watch the kids have fun with their uncle Seth.

I love my life. All I needed to do was pay a visit to Carlisle to get the ring that will hopefully belong to Bella forever.

**Please review. **

**I'm sure we all love a bit of possessiveward! Don't you just love the kids?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all, I know I say it every chapter but I truely do appreciate all the reviews I get. **

**I don't own these characters. **

**BPOV**

I loved spending nights like these, just relaxing with my family. I was curled up with Edward on the couch while the kids were playing with Seth on the ground. Seth had opened up to us about a girl that he liked, he needed to do something this week at school before the summer break. I was glad that he felt comfortable with us to talk about it.

I couldn't wait for the kids to get to sleep and Seth too; I had a little surprise for Edward later tonight. The girls and I had gone to the spa for a relaxing day, getting waxed along with getting a manicure and pedicure, Lexi was very excited to get her nails painted in a light pink. On the way home we stopped by a lingerie store and I bought a little something for Edward.

Lexi wanted to see what was in the bag but I told her it was for Daddy, of course of the mention of Daddy she wanted to call him. She told him that mommy had bought him a present, I was pretty certain that Edward knew exactly what I bought and I couldn't wait to model it for him tonight. That conversation ended quickly as I'm sure he didn't want to alert my dad about what we were talking about. I spoke to Josh, well I talked he pretty much mumbled and kissed the phone when I told him I loved him. He is just a sweety just like his dad.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered while smiling against my head.

"Mmm. Just how much I can't wait for get to bed tonight." I looked up at him and smirked. He moved to adjust himself then got up off the couch.

"Hey come back here." I may have pouted a little but he just leaned down and pecked my lips.

"I shall return my love. Come on kids, let's go put your pyjamas on and watch a movie…_and hopefully you'll be fast asleep very soon_." He muttered the last part to himself but I heard him.

He picked up both kids and took them upstairs to get them into their pyjamas.

"You know Edward is pretty cool." Seth says getting up and sitting on the opposite couch.

I smile. "I know I'm pretty lucky."

"You think he'll ask you soon?"

I was confused. "Ask me what?"

"Uh you know…to get married."

I choked a little on my drink. "Seth, where did you get that idea?"

"Uhhhh..." He stuttered.

"Never mind, when he asks it will happen. The only think that will change for us is my name, right now we pretty much act like we're married." Hopefully it was soon though, there was nothing I wanted more than to be Edwards wife.

"I'm happy for you sis."

"Thank you little brother."

I wonder where the marriage talk came from, that's not like Seth to bring something like that up. Before I could dwell on it anymore Edward came back down the stairs with the kids in their pyjamas.

It took about 10 minutes to decide which movie they wanted to watch but finally a decision was made on Shrek. Edward put the dvd in came back to cuddle with me on the couch. I loved it when we were like this. I felt so safe in my man's arms.

We had laid a blanket down on the carpet for the kids with some pillows but about 20 minutes into the movie Josh got up and stubbled to me wanted me to hold him.

"Are you getting sleepy baby?" I asked my little man.

He just nodded and snuggled in closer to me sucking on his thumb, it was a habit that we needed to address.

Seth and Edward were laughing at pretty much anything Donkey said. You'd think that those two were the kids. Lexi was lying flat on her tummy, won't be long until she's out like a light. I looked down at Josh who had his thumb out of his mouth and was fast asleep.

"I'm just going to put him to bed." I told Edward, getting up carefully not to wake Josh up.

Edward looked up and smiled. "One down."

"Watch it buddy or you'll be going straight to sleep to."

He just pouted and I rolled my eyes walking away. There was no way he was going straight to sleep; I wanted him just as bad. I gave Josh a kiss on his forehead and put him in his crib.

When I went back downstairs I look at Edward and he seems to have a worried look on his face so instead of sitting beside him I go to sit on his lap. Lexi was still awake and Seth was too interested in the movie paying no attention to us.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

"What? Why are you sorry baby?"

"I don't mean to push you for sex, I love that you're just here with me."

"Honey, I was only kidding, believe me I can't wait for later."

It was true Edward and I hadn't been intimate for a week due to it being my time of the month.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now stop worrying."

"Yes dear."

I leaned up and captured his lips in what meant to be a quick kiss, instead Edward had other ideas, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss.

"Ohh gross, keep it clean your daughter is right there." I pulled away from Edward to see Seth smirking shaking his head.

I had a quick glance at Lexi and she was now asleep.

I stood up and went over to my little angel. "I'm going to put her to bed then get ready for bed myself." I stopped and winked at Edward who had a big grin on his face. "You right with your room Seth?"

"Yep, I will stay down here and watch another movie."

"Alright, just remember to switch all the lights off. Night."

"Yeh I think I'm going to call it a night to."

"Gross, please just go to your room." Seth said covering his face.

"Wait til you get a girlfriend champ." Edward shot back.

Edward and I headed into Lexi's room to put her to bed; we both gave her a kiss and went to our room. As soon as the door was closed Edward swept me into his arms and kissed me just as passionately as he was before.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Yes, but tonight I'm going to show you just how much I love you now why don't you get comfortable while I freshen up."

Before he could answer I was already in our bathroom stripping down and putting on the royal blue lace baby doll with matching panties. I look in the mirror and I feel confident, I never have felt as confident since Edward has come into my life.

Without a second thought I open the door to find the lights are dimmed with a few candles lit. Edward is lying on the bed in only his boxes.

Edward is yet to take his eyes off of me. "So do you like it?" I ask while doing a little twirl.

"Baby you look absolutely breathtaking, so sexy." He got up off from the bed and made his way over to me. Again his arms made their way around me pulling me close to him while he kissed down my neck. I felt something poke me so I look down to his crotch and see that he is very turned on.

"I think someone wants to come out and play." I said while cupping his covered cock in my hand.

He moaned loudly. "He always wants to play with you; just the thought of you gets him turned on."

He picked me up and placed me on the bed. For a while there was a lot of kissing, touching and groping but I thought it was time for it to go further so I slid my hand down into his boxers and took hold of his shaft.

He hissed. "So good Bella."

"How about we remove these?" I ask tugging at the boxers which are then instantly gone and his massive cock sprang free. I licked my lips and leaned down slowly licking his length before taking him in my mouth.

"Fuck Bella" He moans. "Just like that, so good baby."

I can feel his fingers thread through my hair as he determines the speed that I go. I keep sucking and he keeps moaning.

"Bella baby, I'm so close, so close." And with that he lets go and I take him down my throat. I wipe him clean and then make my way back into his arms. "You're amazing you know that?"

"I try."

"Now as sexy as you are in this, I would much rather see you out of it."

I sat up and removed the baby doll and Edward moaned quite loudly and I was immediately pushed back as Edward took one of my nipples in my mouth while his hand was on the other. God it felt so good.

"Edwarddd."

He lifted his head. "What is it that you want Bella?" He panted.

"Your mouth, fingers anything."

His quickly removed my panties and kissed along the inside of my thigh. "God baby you smell so good, you soaking wet."

I was having trouble trying to think straight, but the moment his tongue came in contact with my holy land all thoughts were gone out the window. I could never get tired of the way he used his tongue and fingers on me.

"So good Edward, I'm close baby."

I let go with Edward drinking it all. "Delicious." He breathed.

He crawled on top of me and we starting kissing and making out. I could taste myself on him and it only turned me on again. I arched my hips up and Edward hissed when I made contact with his hard cock.

"Edward I think it's time you get inside me."

"I don't think I can go slow tonight baby, it's been a week and I need you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, just hurry up and get inside me."

With that he lined up at my entrance and pushed through.

"God, baby always so wet and tight."

"Harder, faster please Edward." I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me. He placed open mouthed kisses down my neck and he started to thrust faster and faster. "That's it baby, right there."

"God Bella I love you so much."

"I'm close Edward." I panted. He began to rub my clit with his thumb.

"Come for me baby." And with that I let go.

A few more thrusts later so did Edward. He collapsed beside me as we tried to regain our breaths.

"I hope it's always this amazing." I say quietly.

"It will baby."

I got up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" He whined.

"To unlock the door and put a t-shirt on."

Edward and I usually have visitors in our bed come the morning so we always need to make sure we have some sort of clothing on at all times. I got up and opened the door a little for when Lexi comes in then put some panties and a t-shirt of Edwards on. I handed Edward a fresh pair of boxers then climbed back into bed. Edward instantly was spooning me and had his arms wrapped around me, his nose tucked in my hair and I could feel him breathing me in.

"Mmm my Bella." He said quietly.

"Forever." I whisper and I feel him smile against my head. With that we fell asleep.

Sometime during the night I heard Lexi climb into our bed. I sat up and moved across because she liked sleeping in between Edward and I. Edward also woke up and moved over for her.

"You ok honey?" I ask, to make sure she wasn't here because of a bad dream.

"Yepa." As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. I cuddled to her and went back to sleep myself.

Not even an hour later we heard a muffed whimper through the baby monitor.

"I got him." Edward said getting up to get Josh and bring him to bed. I'm sure most people would complain that their children climb into their beds most nights but I enjoyed having my family with me. Sure it means I sleep further away from Edward but we also have lucky nights when they sleep through the night or are staying at someone else's house.

The following morning I was up making bacon, eggs and toast for breakfast.

"Are you hanging with us today Seth? We're thinking of taking the kids to the zoo." Edward asks Seth.

"Sounds good I've just got to call my mom." He got up and left the room to call Sue while I finished making breakfast and placed it all on the table.

Seth returned not long after with a smirk.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just Charlie is going over to Jake's to rip into him about yesterday." Edward started choking.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked looking at Seth who immediately stopped grinning and looked at Edward. "What's going on?" This time my question was aimed at Edward.

"Well you see honey…" He filled me in on all that happened at the station yesterday and when he was done I was livid. How dare he say those things, especially while Josh was there.

"Right well looks like we'll be making a trip to La Push before we head to the Zoo."

"Baby, I think everything has been settled, believe me I will not have him interfering in our lives."

"I know Edward but he needs to hear what I have to say, I don't even know where he got the idea that I actually like him that way."

We cleaned up, got ready and all got into Edwards blue BMW X3. When we arrived at Billy Blacks house I saw that Charlie and Sue were already there. I was holding Josh while Edward had his hand on my back and Seth was holding Lexi's hand. When we walked in Jake was standing with Billy, Sue and Dad sitting in the lounge area. As soon as Jake looked up Josh clenched to me and hid his face in my neck, my boy was holding on tight, I just rubbed his back and told him it was alright.

"Do you see what you've done? My son is too scared to even be here. What right did you have yelling at Edward, especially in front of Josh?" I fumed. I thought it might be best that the kids weren't here to witness this so I passed Josh to Seth. "Can you please watch the kids outside?" He quickly agreed and took the kids outside, but not before giving Jake a glare. I looked back to Jake. "Well?"

He swallowed. "Well I just think you're rushing into this."

"Excuse me? Who are you to judge about how my relationship is going? Where in the world did you ever think I thought of you more than a friend? I hadn't seen you in over three years before I returned."

"Well our dads always used to joke about us getting married and I thought we'd be good together if you gave us a chance." Was he for real? I felt my blood boiling.

Before I could continue, Edward stepped forward. "Can you not see that she is currently in a happy relationship that also involves two children? This is not a game Jacob, I love Bella and I plan on spending the rest of my life with her so don't you ever interfere with that. Nobody means more to me than Bella and our kids."

Next was Charlie to butt in before Edward and Jake got into another fight. "Ok well I think enough has been said now. Jake, I understand that your father and I used to kid around about you and Bella but that was years ago, when you were both kids. Bella is now in a relationship which I don't see ever ending. Clearly Bella does not have romantic feelings for you so you need to let this obsession go."

I had enough so I just put my arms around Edward's waist and he rubbed my back.

"Alright, I'll back off if you really love him then I'll let it go." Even though I was still pissed with what had happened I just wanted this to be over.

"Good because if you don't I will have no choice but to come and settle this one on one." I knew Edward was just as angry as I was.

"Now there's no need to get violet." Billy, finally coming into the conversation.

"Yesterday my son was in tears because of your sons actions, and now Bella is clinging to me upset. Jacob better not be the reason that they're ever upset again."

"I promise, I didn't mean for it to get this far."

"Can we go now please?" I ask looking up at Edward.

"Yeh, Sue we're taking Seth with us, I'll drop him home after."

And with that we left to go have a fun family day at the Zoo. Edward and Seth talked about girls, Seth was a bit nervous about asking that girl Clair out. Josh and Lexi had a great time and loved all the animals they saw.

On the way home my phone starting ringing, it was Kate.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bella. How are you?"_

"I'm good Kate, how are you?"

"_I'm well, I was just calling to ask if you and Edward will be home tonight? We have some news for you." _

Oh god, I was really hoping it had nothing to do with Tanya.

"Please tell me its good news?"

"_Oh god, yeh sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you." _

"That's fine, came around anytime you want."

I hung up and told Edward that Kate and Garrett had some news for us. He tensed up but I assured him it had nothing to with Tanya. We dropped off Seth at home and went home to feed the kids and give them a bath.

At around 7:30 Kate and Garrett arrived both wearing huge grins.

"So what's this news?" Edward asked.

"Yes, please don't keep us waiting." I had a feeling I knew what it was about but I didn't just want to assume in case it wasn't it. Turns out it was.

"Well we're going to adopt a gorgeous 2 year old girl." Kate burst out. I screamed and went over to hug her. I was so happy that things were working out for them.

"Her name is Emma, she two and has blonde hair with blue eyes." Garrett pulled out a photo and showed us an adorable little girl.

"I'm so happy for the both of you, so when do you pick up my niece?" I was so glad that Edward was happy, over the months he had become less agitated and trusted Kate and Garrett with everything. He knew that Kate was nothing like Tanya.

"We go to pick her up in two weeks. Which gives us enough time to go shopping and set up her room."

"Will you be going back to work Kate?" I ask, secretly hoping we can have a few play dates.

"No, Garrett and I discussed it and we have enough money to be able to get by on one income and I would rather be with her rather then bring her to day care."

"I understand, as much as I miss working, nothing could replace spending time with my kids."

Edward and I had discussed me going back to work since everything in the new house was now settled. However we both felt more comfortable with me staying home, we both had more than enough money. I didn't want to be a parent who constantly works and only sees their child an hour or two before bedtime. I understand that there are people who are forced to do so because of income but I find myself very fortunate that I get to spend so much time with my kids. That's why we go to the clinic to have lunch with Edward about 2-3 times a week.

Apart from that Jacob debacle which I hope was now behind us, everything was going great for us.

**Please review. **

**When I started this story, Jacob wasn't meant to be a bad guy...it just turned out that way. But there shouldn't be anymore issues with him. **

****Are we all happy for Kate and Garrett? Nice to see Edward is less paranoid now to. ****

******Emmett and Rosalie's wedding is up next...and maybe Edward asking for a ring? ******


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I know, i'm very sorry for the lateness RL stuff. This chapter is shorter than usual but I hope it does enough until I write the next chapter. **

**All belongs to Stephenie Meyer except Lexi, Josh and the plot. **

**Thanks to the ladies on Facebook who helped with Edwards swimming atire :) **

"Are you sure that's all you want to do?"

"Yes, I'm sure I've been feeling like shit lately and I want to be well rested on my wedding day."

Rose and I were sitting in my lounge room sipping on cold lemonade, Josh and Lexi were parked in front of the television watching Sesame Street. Rose had come over to hang out with us; we spent most of the afternoon outside by the pool. The kids were not all that impressed when we came back inside but I told them that Daddy would go back in the pool with them later, I just hoped Edward wasn't too tired to do so after work.

"Alice may not be too thrilled that we won't be doing anything more than having a nice dinner and watching movies." I said, Alice always seemed to want to make all the decisions when it came to events. Luckily for me, she backed down with the special events I had planned for the kids.

"Alice isn't pregnant." She snorted.

"How's that going, still got the morning sickness?"

"I wish it would end, though it's not as bad as it first was. Hopefully it's completely gone by my honeymoon."

"Well there's only three days to go but I'm sure you'll be fine Rose."

"I can't wait for my baby to be at that age." She gestured toward the kids. "Emmett's going to have such a ball chasing him or her around, he already acts like a big kid when he's playing with Lexi and Josh."

"Yeh they are pretty awesome, but I'm not going to lie to you Rose it does get hard and their won't be many nights where it's just you and Emmett in the bed."

"Josh still refusing to sleep in his crib?"

I nodded. "We're going on Sunday to buy him his own bed." Josh had been refusing to sleep in his crib this past week screaming at the top of his lungs, he has since been sleeping with Edward and I.

"So no action for you this week Bells?" Smartarse had a smirk on her face.

"Ha, Edward wouldn't be able to last." To be honest neither could I, my man is sex on legs. "We just find other places like the shower, kitchen bench oh and last night we did it exactly where you're sitting."

Rose quickly got up. "Gross Bella."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm kidding." _Sort of_.

"Must be the Cullen men, Emmett's insatiable."

"Just like Edward."

"Just think Bella, in 3 days we'll practically be sisters."

"Rose we're already cousins."

"Yeh but I'll be a Cullen and you are practically married to Edward, won't be long until he pops the question."

I smiled at the thought of walking down the aisle toward my man. Right then I heard the garage door opening and the kids quickly got up and ran straight for the side door waiting for Edward, they did this every day.

"Daddy's home." They both shouted.

I heard the door open.

"_Daddy." "Daddy." _

"_Ahh how are my little rugrats." _I heard him say_. _

"_Daddy I wents to da potty today." _My little girl was getting toilet trained and she always had to tell Edward every time she went. Luckily we had made it out of the pool just in time she had to go.

"_You did? I'm so proud of you baby girl." _

Edward walked into the room holding a kid on each hip.

"Hello ladies." He said bending down for a quick peck on my lips.

"Hey baby, you're home early."

"Quiet day, I think most people have gone away this summer."

"That's good because the kids want to go back in the pool."

"Yeh daddy, pooooooool!" Josh screamed.

"Ok little man, in a little while I'll take you in." He set the kids down and they went back to watching the television. Edward sat beside me, wrapped his arms around me and started kissing me.

"Umm would you two like me to take the children outside or did you forget about them?" Rose said laughing.

"Get used to it, this will be you and Emmett soon, speaking of the big oaf is he coming over?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Call him to come over and we'll throw some steaks on the grill." He stopped and looked down at me. "Unless you already had dinner planned?"

"Nope, steaks sounds good."

"Alright I'll go and call him, try not to attack each other while I'm gone."

"I'm making no promises." Edward laughed.

Rose walked out the room to phone Emmett.

"So Seth called me today."

"Really, how come?" I asked, hoping that nothing was wrong with my little brother.

"He asked Clair out and she accepted."

"Aww I'm so happy for him, I'm glad he got the courage to ask her out. When and where is he taking her?"

"That's what he was freaking out about. I told him to calm down and to just to the standard dinner and a movie then if all goes well he has the whole summer to plan out more dates."

"I'm sure he's going to want to work more to get that car he wants now. "

Seth had been various chores for a while now trying to save enough money so he could buy himself a car, he wasn't far off last time I asked him.

"Yeh, I've already given a list of extra stuff he can do. He's coming over tomorrow after school to clean the pool."

"That's your job." I poked at his chest.

"He begged me for extra chores, bet I can get him to clean your car." He laughed.

Actually my car does need a clean. "Maybe that's not such a bad idea."

"That's what I thought."

Before I could respond he had me in his lap and his lips were attached to mine.

"Oh god you two can't be left alone, there's children present!"

I got off Edwards lap, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry they're used to seeing their daddy kiss mommy. Plus you and Em are just as bad."

Before Rose could get another word in I jumped in. "So is Em coming?"

"Yep, he just got home and will be here in 15 minutes."

"Alright well I'm going to go get dressed then."

"Daddy pool." My little girl begged, well pouted was more like it.

"Soon honey, daddy's going to put him shorts on then when uncle Em comes we can go in." He leaned down to give her a kiss on her head then made his way upstairs.

I changed Josh's diaper and took Lexi to the toilet; now that Edward was home and Emmett was coming over I thought it would be safe to put her in a diaper while she goes in the pool. She will be having too much fun to warn any of us is she needed the potty. Thankfully she didn't kick up must of a fuss when I put it on her.

Edward came back down stairs wearing only his swim trunks, I tried not to drool but didn't hide the fact that I was checking him out.

As soon as Josh saw that Edward only had shorts on he rushed to try and pull his t-shirt off himself. If Edward was walking around topless then Josh was to, even if Edward was just in his underwear Josh would be in his diaper. It was cute. It was cute, until Monday night when it got a little freaky. I walked into our bedroom to find both Edward and Josh in their underwear laying on their stomachs, left hand under the pillow while the right hand rested above their heads and their left leg pulled up to their stomach. Like father, like son.

"Yo let's get this party started! Uncle Em is here!" Emmett boomed.

Rose shook her head. "You better not make this much noise when our baby is here."

"My kid will be just as loud as me babe."

"I hope our baby sleeps as soundly as you do and that's about it."

We made our way outside, Rose and I opting to sit in the shade and drink lemonade and finalise her wedding while the boys played with the kids in the pool.

**If you're still reading then PLEASE review! **

**Rose and Em's wedding will be next :)**

**If you're reading my other story My Brown Eyed Girl, i've decided to turn it into a short story so it will only last 10 or so chapters. I havn't given up on it, I will finish it. **

**If you're on Facebook please join the HEA-Angst Free Wimps group. Add me to facebook and I can add you in the group :)**

**Lastly have a very safe and Merry Christmas. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A huge thanks to my girls for all their help - Jules, Allie, Maria, Bethany, Chilly, Charlene, Legna and Viv. Love you girls to bits!  
>And another thank you to Nat for making my banner. <strong>

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**BPOV**

It was Friday, the day before Em and Rose's wedding. Two hours ago Edward had taken Lexi upstairs for a nap, he never returned, my guess is that he fell asleep with her. I was glad that she got her afternoon nap however Josh had only fallen asleep ten minutes ago and we needed to leave in twenty.

I went upstairs to our bedroom and found Lexi snuggled up to Edward, luckily she was already up so that was one less person that I needed to wake.

"Momma."

"Hi baby." I looked over to Edward who was snoring lightly. "You want to wake up Daddy?"

She nodded and turned to face him shaking his shoulder but all he did was let out a moan. So be the determined little thing that she is, she shook him again. "Daddy, momma say you hafta up."

He moved a little and slowly opened his eyes. "Hmm gimme a kiss first." He asked and she immediately kissed his cheek then he looked up at me and smirked. "You too." He demanded while puckering his lips. Of course I leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"It's almost time to leave."

"Is Josh asleep?" He asked as he climbed out of bed.

"Yeh, he went down only ten minutes ago so I can't see him waking up anytime soon."

"He's going to be cranky when he wakes up and you're not there."

"Oh I know, but he'll be crankier if he doesn't sleep now." I turned to Lexi. "Come on baby, let's go get dressed, you can have your bath at auntie Rose's tonight." Then I turned back to Edward, "and you, go shower."

"Yes mam!"

Lexi and I wondered in to her room, I grabbed her princess mini suitcase to pack her clothes and toys. Her dress for the wedding was already at Rose's house, however there was no way I was putting that on her until we reached the church.

"Momma, dis?" She asked as she pulled out her pink jacket.

"No baby, it's too hot for your jacket how about..." I pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a pink t-shirt "I think you should wear this?"

"Kay." Thank god she agreed, some days we can take a while choosing what she was going to wear. I got her dressed and packed extra clothes for her. Then we went and chose some dvd's to bring, some books and toys to keep her entertained for the night and following morning.

"Alright let's go put the television on for you while I pack a bag for daddy and me."

We walked back into my bedroom and I put on a Dora dvd for her, just as I grabbed two overnight bags for Edward and I he walked out of the bathroom, in towel, still dripping wet.

He smirked. "See something you like, love?" he said as he walked into our closet.

I followed and immediately, closed the door and pulled him in for a kiss, not caring about getting wet in the process. My man was so sexy.

"Baby, I'm still wet."

"S'okay me too." I said as we continued to kiss.

"I meant from the shower." He said laughing.

"I just want you."

"I know baby me too." And he proved his point by pressing his hardened cock to me. "It's just that..."

"Lexi's right outside the door." How could I forget about my baby girl?

"I promise tomorrow night when we get home we'll have some fun." He said as he kissed me forehead and readjusted his towel. I really didn't want to spend the night away from him.

"Josh will still be in our bed."

"We can find somewhere else love, we always do don't we?" He smirked. "However Sunday we're going to go shopping for a new bed for him."

"Agreed. We also need to stop by a toy store and get a present for Emma." Emma was Kate and Garrett's soon to be daughter that we would be meeting within the next week or two. "Now I just need to finish packing our bags then we can go. Josh and Lexi's stuff is packed already."

"Alright babe, I won't be long and then I'll come help you pack."

I went back to the bedroom and finished our packing and soon after Edward came out and we finished it together. We made our way downstairs; Edward put all the stuff in the car as I buckled Lexi in, and asking her to be quiet as Edward put Josh in his car seat, carefully not to wake up. Luckily he didn't.

Edward was dropping Lexi and I off at Rose's. Then he was going to spend the night at Carlisle and Esme's house. The drive was quick as they lived down the road, walking distance from our house.

Before we even had a chance to get out of the car Rose was already outside.

"Thank god you're here; I had to get out of there."

"What, why?"

"Mom, Esme and Sue are in their cooking dinner. Smells so good."

Edward came around holding Lexi. "Auntie Rose." She said as she held out her arms for Rose to take her.

"Hi pretty girl. Did you bring a princess movie to watch?"

Lexi nodded.

"We can watch a movie then we can paint your nails and.."

"What?" Edward screeched and looked over at me.

"Honey it's only a light colour, plus it will keep her entertained for a bit."

Edward didn't protest anymore and Emmett walked outside with Esme.

"Hey there cutie!"

"Where's Josh?" Esme asked.

"He's asleep in the car."

Esme took Lexi inside to help bake some cookies. Just as we were about to say our goodbye's Alice arrives, with lots of alcohol.

"Umm Alice you do know that Rose can't drink?"

"Tonight isn't just about Rose!" She screeched.

What the hell was her problem?

"Actually it is. This is my bachelorette party and I will spend it the way I want. I don't mind if you girls have a few drinks but I don't want anyone getting drunk." Rose stepped in and gave her the bitch brow.

Both boys just stood back, knowing not to interfere with Rose when she's angry.

"And for the first part we are watching a movie that Lexi chooses, I also promised we'd have a tea party. Then after she's down for the night we can watch our own movies. Understood?"

"Whatever." Was her response then she turned to Edward. "So Edward, I'm starting to plan your party I was thinking we should..." However didn't let finish.

"Woah Alice. I've already made plans for my birthday and that's to spend the day with my kids and Bella. Then you can all come over later in the evening for dinner and cake." When did he decide this? Not that I was complaining, spending his birthday just the four of us sounding great. Which reminded me, I needed to talk to Carlisle about Edwards present.

"Fine then I'll order you're cake."

Um no, I'll be making my man's cake on his special day.

'Actually I'll be making his cake Alice."

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"Can you keep it down, Josh is asleep."

However she didn't listen to me. "Do I get to anything anymore?"

Unfortunately Josh started screaming his lungs out.

"I think you mean that you don't get have to anything your own way anymore. Thanks for waking my son up." That was Edward's response.

I opened the car door and took Josh out of his car seat, trying to get him to go back to sleep. Thankfully he did, Edward went inside to go and say goodbye to Lexi. When he came back out I gave him a long kiss and told him to behave.

"Always baby."

However there was something that was bugging me. "Edward wait."

"What is it love?"

"You're not umm you're not having any strippers are you?"

"No baby, Emmett doesn't want strippers, nor do any of us need them. I love you and only you and there is no need for me to look at someone else when I have the most beautiful girl in the world."

How do you respond to that? I wasn't sure so I just kissed him and told him I loved him and that I'd see him tomorrow.

It was only a small group of us tonight. Just Rose, Alice, Esme, Sue, Charlotte, Kate, Leah, Lexi and myself.

"Oh Leah called and said she will be running a little late." Sue mentioned.

For the next hour we sat around talking and waiting for dinner. Leah eventually arrived and Rose was giving studying her.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What, what's wrong?" Leah almost looked scared.

'You were late coming here because you were with a guy!" It wasn't a question. Sue, Esme and Charlotte were in the kitchen finishing dinner and Lexi was setting up her tea party.

"What...how did you... huh? She spluttered.

Rose just smirked.

"Leah why didn't you tell me? How long?" I wasn't upset at all, I was thrilled for her. Seth was going on a date tonight and I hope it worked out for him. He has been so nervous he's been calling Edward all day about it.

"I was planning on telling you tonight. It's only new. He's amazing, we met on campus he's was really shy, we've been on a few dates and only recently made it official." Her smile was so big as she was telling us about him.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Jared."

"What's he look like?" Was what Rose wanted to know.

"He's nineteen, tall, quite tanned, really sweet and he wears glasses. He's so adorable, oh and he's studying to be a computer technician" She was so smitten.

"Have you two had sex yet?"

"Rose!" Leah looked horrified.

"Oh come on, you can tell us."

"It's fine Leah you can tell us anything you want." I encouraged.

"Fine." She took a breath. "I haven't umm ever had sex before." She said looking down looking embarrassed.

"Leah that's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're still young, it's nothing to rush into." Rose said.

"You only take that step when you're ready. I wish I had waited for Edward but if we weren't in the situation we were in we may not have ever met."

"Jared hasn't done it either."

"So if you guys weren't having sex what were you doing?"

"Oh we were just fooling around." She looked like she wanted to say more.

I put my hand on top of hers. "Leah you know you can talk to us about anything. It doesn't go past the three of us." I said pointing to Leah, Rose and myself.

"How did you know they Emmett and Edward were the ones?"

"Shit, that's a big question the night before my wedding." Rose laughed. "Umm well I first time I saw Emmett was when I went into his shop to get my car fixed. We flirted a little. When I went to pick my car up he asked me out and the rest you can say is history." She stopped to rub her baby bump. "He was always on my mind and I just always wanted to be with him.., he's sweet and loving and oh god Bella it's you're turn."

"Well as you know how Edward and I met, we were brought together by our kids. I guess I just loved the way he was with Josh and he was the same when he interacted with Lexi. I knew he was the one from the moment we met. We were both in a similar situation, coming back home to Forks with our kids to start fresh."

"Yeh but you need a little push to get your acts together."

"Yes we did however eventually we would have. Lexi and I just clicked with Edward and Josh, I love Josh just as much as I love Lexi and Edward really is the centre of my world. He's the best father in the world. So you think that Jared is the one?"

"Yeh well we have a lot in common. He's constantly on my mind, especially if I'm not with him."

"And you're thinking about him right now aren't you?" Rose asked.

Leah blushed and nodded her head.

The night passed with laughter and fun. Alice still seemed a little off but none of us really cared. Esme asked her what was wrong but Alice told her it was nothing. Before I put Lexi to bed we called Edward and he was also getting Josh ready for bed.

Kate filled us in on how her adoption process was going. Garrett and her will be going to pick Emma up on Wednesday. We all got a little teary eyed when Charlotte asked about her parents. Kate told them that they were non-existent; she hadn't seen them in years. They told her not to worry about it and that she was a part of our big crazy family. They were looking forward to having another child to spoil. Alice scoffed at that, I let it go not wanting to ruin the night, she was really starting to get on my nerves. I have no idea how Jasper puts up with her sometimes.

Esme, Sue and Kate went home while the rest of us got ready for bed. Esme promised Rose she'll have the boys fed and looking sharp for her big day. She told me not to worry about Josh that she'll bathe him and make sure he has a nap before it's time to go to the church.

Sometime during the night I heard Rose screaming.

"Alice what the fuck!"

I looked at the clock and say it was just after five am. Careful not to wake Lexi up I got out of bed to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on?"

"Oh good you're up, we need to start getting ready." Alice sang.

"No we don't, we don't need to be at the church until one and it's only five. I'm going back to bed."

"But we need time to do make-up and hair and."

"Alice please keep it down, I don't want Lexi to wake up just yet or else she will be cranky and tired for the rest of the day."

"Oh it's always about the kids isn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm just telling you to keep it down and if Rose doesn't want to get up yet that her decision, it's her wedding day not yours. When it's your turn you can do whatever you want."

She stormed back into her room and slammed the door.

Rose came into the spare room to sleep with Lexi and I.

"I swear I don't know what Jasper see's in her. I know she's Emmett's sister but she's being a real pain the ass lately."

"We're in the same situation Rose."

"Jasper hasn't come around lately, I'm going to have to talk to him when I get back from my honey moon, make sure everything is alright."

"Don't worry about it now, it's your special day, just try get some more rest." At that we both went back to sleep.

A few hours later we woke up to a beautiful sunny day. I went downstairs to start to make breakfast but Auntie Charlotte and Sue were already doing so with Dad and Uncle Peter sitting at the table reading the paper. Lexi called for her grandpa and he instantly took her.

Alice joined us at the table for breakfast; nothing about the five am wakeup call was mentioned.

"Momma, I want daddy." Me too baby girl, me too.

"Alright, let's give daddy a call."

I took her upstairs and phoned Edward; Lexi couldn't wait and demanded the phone before Edward picked up, I sat close so I could hear what he was saying.

"Morning love."

"Daddy"

"How's my little princess?"

"Good. Daddy, miss you."

"I miss you too baby girl but remember today you get to wear a very pretty dress. I can't wait to see you."

"Yay." She screeched almost throwing the phone in her excitement.

"Okay, put mommy on the phone. I'll see you soon baby girl. Love you."

"Wuv you." I took the phone from her as she grabbed a book to entertain herself.

"Hey baby."

"Hey love, how are you going? How was your night?"

"It was good, minor dramas. How was yours?"

"What dramas? And we had a quiet night with beers and poker."

"Alice thought it was a good idea to wake up at 5am to start doing our hair and makeup."

'Woah, she does remember Rose is not a morning person and she's pregnant. Wait she didn't wake my Lexi up did she?"

"No thankfully she didn't hear anything. Rose and I think that there's something doing on between her and Jasper."

"Well after the talks we had last night I would have to agree." I walked to the door and shut it. I didn't want anyone walking in on our conversation.

"What happened?"

"Oh Charlie just made a joke to Jasper and I about when we're going to propose."

"Oh really? " I tried to hide my excitement.

"Baby you know very well that I plan on making you my wife."

"Oh I know and just know that when you do ask the answer will be yes." I smiled.

"Good to know."

"So what was Jasper's response?"

"He just shrugged it off saying they weren't ready and then he quickly changed the subject."

'I wonder what's going on.'

"I don't know baby, but don't worry about it, today is about Rose and Em."

"I won't. Where's my boy?"

"He's talking to you." He laughed.

"You know what I mean smartass."

"I know love, Esme is giving him a bath."

"Ok well I better go start to get ready. Give Josh a big kiss for me."

"I will and I can't wait to see you in your dress."

"Likewise in your tux. Love you."

"I love you too."

After the call, we began to get ready. We had our make-up and hair done within two hours. It was time for our dresses. They were a soft purple, Lexi was the same colour as mine. Only she got to wear little ballet shoes while I wore heals.

I helped Rose get her dress on. Her little baby bump was visible but she looked stunning.

"Rose you look absolutely stunning."

Auntie Charlotte was trying hard not to cry.

"Wow pwetty." Lexi said.

'Thank you honey, you look like a little princess." Rose told Lexi. My little girl just laughed and blushed.

We made our way to the cars. Rose went with her parents in the rental car while I went with Seth and Leah. They were driving my car for the baby seats. Alice went with Charlie and Sue.

When we arrived at the church, Esme brought Josh in to the back room. He was walking down the aisle with me. Alice wasn't too impressed that the kids weren't going in first. I had to remind her that they were too young to walk down the aisle on their own. Josh looked so adorable in his little tux. I couldn't wait to see Edward in his.

"It's time sweetheart." Uncle Peter said.

I took one last look at Rose and made sure he dress was perfect. "You ready."

"Yep, I'm just glad this day is finally here."

"Me too, let's get this show on the road."

The music started and Alice walked in first. I reminded the kids what was happening. I picked Josh up and held Lexi's hand as we made our way down the aisle. My eyes were on Edward, he looks gorgeous in his tux. I wasn't aware we had reached the front of the church until Sue had come and taken the kids from me. My eyes still on my sexy boyfriend, soon to be fiancé I hoped.

I took my eyes off Edward for a few minutes to watch Rose walked down the aisle toward Emmett. She looked so beautiful and Emmett looked handsome, his smile was so big.

I could hardly concentrate as the priest spoke his words. Edward and I had our eyes locked on each other until Emmett nudged him to pass him the rings. After they were pronounced man and wife we all clapped as they walked down the aisle. Edward gave me a kiss as I looped my arm through his as we followed Em and Rose. Of course our children followed, so the four of us made our way out.

We went to the gardens to take a few photos then Emmett and Rose were going off on their own to have some photos taken of the two of them. I was hoping the kids would nap in the car on the way to the reception, at least then they could play with the other kids and not fall asleep early in the night.

"I don't think I've told you how absolutely beautiful you look." Edward said as he took my hand over the console.

"You look pretty handsome yourself Mr Cullen."

He looked in the review mirror to check on the kids. "Out like a light."

"Good, I hope they enjoy themselves tonight so they go to sleep quickly when we get home."

"Oh I can't wait to get you home and ravish you my love."

I moaned, this night better go fast.

Once we got to the reception, Edward got the stroller out and put the kids in. I looked over the car park and saw Jasper getting out of the car with his parents, but no Alice.

We walked inside and Edward took the stroller over to my dad's table while he and I made our way to the bridal table.

"Hey Jasper."

"Hey Bella, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, so where's Alice?"

"Uh she's coming with Esme and Carlisle." Yep, something was definitely going on.

"Jasper is everything all right?"

"It's fine B."

"Do you forget that we're related? I know when you're lying Jasper."

"Looks B, please not now. I'll tell you what's wrong but just not tonight, this is Rose's night."

"Alright, just know that you can come to me anytime. Just because Alice is Edward's brother doesn't make a difference, you're still my cousin and I love you."

"Thanks B, I love you too."

I left it at that, but I desperately wanted to know what was going on. I told Edward what Jasper told me and to my surprise he said that he doesn't know how he puts up with Alice.

Once Emmett and Rose arrived the party started. We danced all night, Emmett and Edward were a hit on the dance floor, and it was so fun having a DJ instead of a band. The kids were running and playing with the other kids and even danced with Edward and me a few times. When the time came I put their pyjamas on and Esme and Sue rocked held them as they fought to keep their eyes open.

"Thank you so much." Rose said as she was saying goodbye to us. They were going to Italy for a week.

"There's nothing to thank me for, now go enjoy your holiday."

"Give a kiss to my niece and nephew."

"I will." Next was Emmett.

"You take care of Rose and little nugget."

"I will Bella."

The kids were still out like a light when we got home. We quickly put them to bed, Lexi in hers and Josh in ours. That shopping trip was a must tomorrow. Edward picked me up and we went downstairs to the spare bedroom where we made love well into the early morning.

**Please leave me a review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews, I loved each and every single one of them :)  
>Again thank you to my girls - Jules, Allie, Charlene, Maria, Bethy, Chilly and Viv! <strong>

**A lot of you are worried about Jasper and Alice and we do find out this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

**EPOV**

It was Friday afternoon and I was anxious to get home to Bella and the kids. Tonight we were going over to Kate and Garrett's house to finally meet their new daughter Emma. From what I had heard she was settling in well.

Five o'clock finally rolled around and I went to my car and made my way home. Just as I was about to pull in I notice Seth's car is there. He got great grades at school so Charlie and Sue put in the rest of the money he needed for his car. As soon as I pulled into the garage and got out of my car I heard the patter of feet. Like always, my two babies were waiting for me.

"Daddy!" They both screamed. This happened almost every day.

I picked them up and smothered their faces in kisses. "Hi kids." I walked into the lounge room still holding the kids and Seth was on the couch watching television.

"Hey Edward."

"Hi, Seth. I'll be back in a minute, just let me go see Bella and we can hang out." I put the kids down on the floor next to their toys.

Seth laughed like it was the funniest thing on Earth. "Right Edward, just a minute? I'll keep the kids entertained while you get busy with my sister."

"I'm not getting busy with.." Wait, Seth was here he could look after the kids. I shook my head. "No, I'll be back in a few minutes." Seth was still laughing. "But I'll get busy with her latter." I walked out of the room to find Bella in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"What's this I hear about getting busy?" She turns to me with a smirk.

I wrap my arms around her and give her a few pecks. "Nothing baby, Seth thinks I came in her to get busy with you, I told him that's what we'll be doing tonight." I winked.

"Oh god. Did you see his car out front?"

"Yep, when did he get that?"

"He picked it up today but go back in the lounge room, he actually came over to talk to you, you know man stuff."

"Man stuff?"

"I think he wants to talk about Clare." Bella said.

"Ahh ok. Well I'll go talk to him but call me if you need any help, love." I kissed her again before walking back to the lounge room. "I'm just going to get out of my work clothes and I'll be back down Seth."

I went to my bedroom and got dressed then came back down and sat on the couch.

"So I saw the new wheels outside."

Seth had a huge grin. "Yeh, mom and Charlie were impressed with my grades that they pitched in the rest of the money I needed for the car."

"Good job." I paused to see if Seth would jump in and tell me what was bothering him, however he didn't. "So what's on your mind squirt?"

"Well, it's Clare."

"Right, last we spoke the date went well you said."

"It did and I've seen her almost every day since then, but I want to make it official, I just don't know how to ask her to be my girlfriend."

He stared down at the floor not looking up me, he looked embarrassed.

"Seth there is no easy way to explain it to you. Hell I told Bella I loved her before I asked her to be my girlfriend." I stopped and remember the time where we were both shoved in the laundry room together. "When is the next time you're seeing her?"

"Tomorrow, we're going to the beach together. "

"Will it be just the two of you?"

"No, a few friends are coming."

"Well I suggest you ask her in private." I wasn't going to tell him what to do; I knew he could figure this out on his own. He wasn't as hopeless as he thought. Though I was thrilled he came to me for advice, he was like my little brother.

"Maybe I can plan it that we're still there at sunset, then go for a walk along the beach and as her then."

Brillaint!

"She'll love that, that's very romantic Seth. See you can be a real charmer if you tried."

Bella walked in the room drying her hands. "Seth, you staying for dinner?"

"Nuh, mom's already got that covered."

"Ok." She turned back to me. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, can you put the kids in their chairs please."

"Anything for you, love." And with that she walked back into the kitchen.

"So when are you going to propose man?"

A smile appeared on my face. I already had a ring, in fact I'd had it for a while, there were just some other things I needed to sort out first.

"Very soon." I winked.

"Well if you need any pointers I am quite the romantic." He beamed.

Smartass.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" I joked.

Seth left shortly after and we sat down at the table feeding the kids first.

"So, uh a few things happened today."

I was immediately concerned.

"What?"

"Well, Renee called."

Renee? The woman that treated Bella the way she did, the reason why she moved back to Forks, the woman who hasn't tried to contact her daughter in over 7 months?

"What did she want?"

"I don't know, I didn't answer her call. She's not a part of my life anymore; she pushed me away with all her actions. "

I reached over and grabbed her hand. Even though she didn't want to speak to her I'm sure it was still hard for Bella to not have contact with her mother.

"I'm fine Edward, really. I have the perfect life here and the perfect family. I have two great mother figures in Sue and Esme."

"And don't forget that you're a pretty amazing mother yourself. " I said getting up and giving her a kiss.

"Thank you, baby."

"Now, what else happened?"

"Charlie came over."

"Ok that seems pretty normal, what did he want?" I'm hoping this had nothing do with why Renee was calling.

"He wanted my permission to sell his house." I was a little confused by the permission statement but Bella continued. "He said that he wanted to make sure it was alright with me that he sell my childhood home. Of course I told him it was alright and it was about time they were moving. That house is too tiny for them, especially when Leah comes down for the weekend or holidays or when the kids stay over."

"Makes sense." Bella didn't seem disappointed or anything.

"You want to know where they're moving to?"

"They already found a house?"

"Well, actually Esme did. Charlie was hoping to talk to Garrett about it. He knows he's on leave for a bit but Garrett said he'll take care of it."

"My mom found it?"

"Yep, it's right next door to her house."

Wait if it was next door to mom and dad's house then…

"Which side? "

'Auntie Charlottes side." She grinned.

"Wow. Maybe when all the kids get older they can cut their fences down and have one big backyard." I said laughing. It was crazy that Mom, Sue and Charlotte would be living next door to each other.

"Easier for us, they can baby sit all together. "

We finished dinner, cleaned up and got ready to go to Kate ad Garrett's to meet little Emma. We tried explaining to the kids that we were going to meet their little cousin. Josh has no idea what we were blabbering about however Lexi got some of it. I think what she understood was that she was getting a friend she could play with.

We made our way over to their house, Bella was bouncing with excitement.

"I'm just so happy for Kate. I've spoken to her every day since they've gotten Emma, she sounds so happy."

"I know honey, they deserve happiness."

I pulled into their driveway and we got the kids out. I held Josh in my arms while Bella was holding Lexi's hand. We both were holding a present each for Emma. Bella picked Lexi up so she could ring the doorbell.

Garrett answered. "Hey guys, come on in."

We walked into the lounge room and found Kate playing with an adorable little girl. She had blonde hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. When Emma saw us she stopped and hid herself behind Kate.

Bella moved forward with Lexi who was getting shy too.

"Emma, honey its ok. Remember we talked about some people coming over?"

She silently nodded.

"This is your Auntie Bella, and your cousin Lexi." Emma lifted her head to look at my Bella and Lexi. Then Kate pointed toward me. "And that is Uncle Edward and your other cousin Josh."

Bella bent down and spoke first. "Hi Emma, you're very pretty." Emma smiled and blushed a little. "We bought you a present."

My little angel handed one of the gifts over to Emma who looked to Kate. Josh had the other gift but I was trying to keep him from putting it in his mouth.

"Thank you, you shouldn't have gotten anything. "

"Hush now Kate." Bella waved her off.

"What do you say Emma bear?"

"Thank you." She said in a tiny voice.

She opened her gift a gasped when she saw the cabbage patch doll.

"My momma gots me one too so we can play together." That was Lexi, Bella squeezed her.

I looked at Garrett who had a big smile on his face. I walked over with Josh and Emma was clutching her new doll.

Before I could speak Lexi jumped in.

"That's my daddy and my little brother Joshy." I was so proud at how confident my little girl was and so was Bella, she was smiling at our princess.

"Hi cutie."

"Hello."

"Here's another present."

"Thank you." She blushed.

Inside were a bunch of Princess books, some colouring books and a set of crayons. I set Josh down so he could play with the girls while the adults moved to the coach and spoke about Emma's adjustment. The three kids were getting along great, playing with each other. Garrett told us about Charlie calling him about the house. He said he should have any troubles selling his current house and buying the other one, in fact an offer had already been put in they were just waiting to hear back.

The kids feel asleep on the way home. Thankfully we had gotten Josh his new bed, a race car one which he loved meant that it was now Bella and I for most of the night in our bed. As soon as we tucked the kids in to bed I pulled Bella into our bedroom and shut the door.

"Now I do believe I said we'd get busy tonight." I said before crashing my lips to hers.

We moved toward the bed, making out like teenagers and before I knew it I was removing her bra and my mouth was attached to her one of her tits.

"God Edward, baby I need you!" She moaned.

"What do you need baby, my fingers? My mouth?"

"You cock, Edward, now!"

Don't have to tell me twice.

The second our underwear was removed I slammed into her.

It never changed, felt like heaven each and every time.

I listened to her as she moaned and screamed my name asking me to go harder and faster.

We moved together and whispered I love you's as she came first and I wasn't far behind.

I pulled out her and wrapped my arms around her, both of us still trying to catch our breath.

**BPOV**

The following afternoon we made our way over to Rose and Emmett's house to welcome them back from their honeymoon. Not surprisingly Alice wasn't there, it was just Jasper, Bella, Me and the kids.

Rose had put on a movie for the kids and I had layed out some toys for them to keep them entertained as we spoke for over an hour about their honeymoon. Both Rose and Emmett looked so relaxed after spending a week in Italy.

"Ok, cut the shit Jasper, what's going on? And don't say nothing because I know it's something!" Rose demanded.

Jasper paled. I don't if it's because he didn't want to share what was going on between him and Alice or if he was scared of Rose. Hell, even I was scared of Rose when she got angry.

"Hey man, listen." Emmett spoke. "I know this must be hard for you, whatever it is that you and Alice are going through. Being related to Rosie and Bella and them having a relationship with Alice's brothers probably isn't making it any easier. I think I speak on behalf of Edward and myself when I say that we know that you're a good guy and we know you wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt Alice…she'd been spoilt for most of her life and we know how she can be."

I looked to Edward who nodded at Jasper and his made its way through his hair.

"Emmett's right, we kind of speculated that something has been going on between the two of you. Alice has been taking out her anger on the girls and…" He stops to take a breather. "My kids. I'm assuming that something happened where she didn't get her way. If you're afraid of our reactions, don't be."

I kissed Edward on the cheek and he smiled at me. Jasper was rubbing his face.

"Ok." He takes a deep breath. "Rose, do you remember a couple of years ago when I put in an application to adopt?"

He was going to adopt? So young, and single?

"Umm yeh I remember, does this have something to do with Alice?"

"Well when Alice came along I stopped the process. " He takes a minute. "A few weeks ago, I got a phone call, telling me that my application had been approved. How or why I don't know but I think it was fate."

Rose took hold of Jasper's hand as he was nearly on the verge of tears. Edward was rubbing circles on my palm with his thumb.

"Go on, Jasper." I encouraged.

"After I got over the shock of being approved I eventually worked up the courage to speak to Alice about it. That didn't go over so well. She was angry because she would no longer be the first priority to me she was acting like such a…."

"A bitch." Emmett finished for him.

"Yeh, a bitch. She then went on to tell me that she didn't want kids and stormed into the bedroom. I went for a walk to process it all. I love Alice but I came to the realisation that I didn't love her enough to cancel out not having any kids of my own, whether they be biological or adoptive. "

"I understand." Edward interrupted. "Look at my two, I may not of had an impact in creating one of them but I love them both the same and I can't imagine my life without." I had tears in my eyes as Edward spoke of his love for our kids. "Or my Bella." He added the end.

"So that's why it ended?" Rose asked?

"Uhh well, there's more." He shifted uncomfortably.

Rose's eyes shot up. "I swear if she did anything else to you…"

"Rosie calm down."

"No Emmett, I don't care that she's you're sister but she hurt my brother."

"I know baby, keep going Jazz."

"When I got back home that I told her that children were a big part of my future. She blamed you girls for corrupting Emmett and Edward into fatherhood. "The next part was difficult for Jasper to talk, he shut his eyes trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. "She, she said that she doesn't understand how you can love a child that wasn't yours."

"WHAT?" Both Edward and I shouted. I was fuming and so was Edward.

Edward pulled me into his arms and I rested my head on his chest. How could she say something like that? I knew Edward was angry, his breathing was loud and his grip on me was a little tight.

"I'm so done with her!" Edward said.

"No, see this is why I didn't want to say anything, especially before Rose and Em's wedding."

"Jasper not only is she disrespecting your decision but she's also making nasty comments, comments that are aimed at those two beautiful children." Rose said pointing at my babies who were thankfully unaware of what was happening.

"Is there more? Or can I go kick her ass now?" That was Emmett.

"There's more. It had been about two weeks since we split, we were still living together just in separate rooms. She said she was going out with some friends. Anyway I stayed home to watch some movies. When she came home, she was quite drunk and she wasn't alone."

"What the fuck! She brought someone home knowing you were there? I don't need to hear anymore, Emmett get me my car keys!" Rose demanded.

"Rosie please calm down, thing of the baby." Emmett pleaded.

"Who did she bring back with her?" Edward asked through clenched teeth.

Jasper hesitated, but finally answered. "Jacob Black."

"Please tell me you gave him one?"

"Uhh no, while they went to her bedroom I went to mine to pack my bags. Since then I've been staying with mom and dad. They know what has gone on, but I don't think Esme and Carlisle do. Mom isn't too happy about keeping this from Esme. "

"What the fuck is wrong with her?"

It went quite for a while, nobody knew what to say. Emmett and Edward looked pretty disgusted and hurt at Alice's actions. I was fuming at how she had treated my cousin and then went to do god knows what to Jacob? Those two deserve each other for all I care.

"I think we should tell mom." Edward said looking at Emmett.

"Agreed. She's eventually going to find out. Mom won't hesitate to give Alice a piece of her mind."

"Ok enough about Alice." I said, I had heard enough of her for one afternoon. "What's happening with this adoption process?"

"Well, I got a phone call yesterday. I explained my situation with the social worker about having to find a new house but other than that I was interested. She said it was fine however the sooner the better and she thinks she found the perfect children for me to adopt." He said with a smile.

"Children? As in more than one?" Rose asked.

"Yeh, they're twins. She's giving me some time to think about it. I've discussed this over with mom and dad. I'm sorry Rose; I didn't intentionally mean to keep this from you."

Rose gave him a hug.

"I understand, but I just want to make sure, two kids is a lot of work."

"I know, I'm going to take some time off work and I'll have mom and dad."

"And us, Jazz." I said. "This is so awesome."

"I know, I just don't want to get too excited about it until its official."

We all nodded in understanding.

"So what are we getting nieces or nephews?" Rose said beaming with excitement.

"Both actually."

"One of each actually." Rose and I hi-fived each other.

Right at that time, Josh came over and climbed into my lap resting his head on my chest. Edward gave him a kiss on his head.

"Do you know names and ages yet?"

'All I know so far is that they're four years old and their names are Ethan and Madison."

What beautiful names. The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing. Jasper said he felt a lot better now that he had let us know, it was obvious that keeping that big of a secret was weighing on him. Jasper asked how Garrett and Kate were doing with their new daughter; we filled them in on how Emma was and how easily the kids all got along.

"So we've decided to find out the sex of the baby."

"Who caved?" Emmett was eager to find out the sex whereas Rose wanted to wait.

"I did." Rose said. "I thought I could wait, but I can't."

"That's great, so when are you finding out?"

"We've got our scan on Friday, and don't worry; we'll be sharing what it is."

Yes!

I was looking forward to seeing if I'll be getting a niece or nephew.

"Well you can announce it at my birthday dinner, what a great present." Edward said and I saw Emmett wink at him.

I wonder what that was about.

**Hmm I wonder too Bella.  
><strong>

**I know some of you are Alice fans - sorry :P**

**Please review and let me know what you thought, hopefully I can get over 300 :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm blown away with the amazing reviews, thank you all so much. Big thank you to my crazy girls, you know who are. You've all helped me through this chapter, love you all.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**EPOV**

I feel asleep last night with my arms wrapped around Bella.

I woke up with Bella's mouth wrapped around my cock!

"Fuck Bella, so good."

She worked her magic with her mouth and hands before I exploded in her mouth. I pulled her to me and crashed my mouth to hers.

She pulled away and I pouted.

"Good morning birthday boy." She purred.

"Mmm it's a very good morning. " I said before flipping her over and began kissing her again.

"Baby, as much as I would love to make love you now, we have two little children who are about to wake up."

I pouted.

She laughed.

"Come on. I'll make you a nice breakfast. Pancakes?"

I nodded with a huge grin. Nobody makes better pancakes then Bella. I took Bella in my arms and began kissing her again but before it got out of hand a little cry came over the baby monitor.

"I'll go get him and you go have a shower."

With another kiss she left our bedroom to go get Josh. I was left with a huge smile on my face.

Today was going to be a good day.

Hopefully one of the best birthdays of my life.

Emmett and I had decided to not tell Mom and Dad about Alice yet. Emmett new what my plans were today and I don't want family drama. This day will hopefully not only be special to me but Bella too.

I still can't believe what had happened between Alice and Jasper. I can understand for reason for them breaking up. Jasper wanted children, Alice didn't. I could see where Jasper was coming from; I couldn't imagine my life without Lexi or Josh.

To hear Jasper speak about Alice returning home drunk with Jake? My blood was boiling. Jasper had done nothing wrong and it was downright disrespectful to him. I'm so mad at Alice right now. I've made no effort to contact her and I'm sure neither has Emmett. I heard from my mom that Alice will be coming tonight. I just hope she doesn't cause any drama.

**BPOV**

After waking up a little early I was able to give Edward a nice start to his day. I was thankful the neither Josh nor Lexi had crawled into our bed overnight. Edward wanted to keep going a little further, and believe me, I wanted to as well, however I knew we were pushing it with time and right on cue Josh cries came through the baby monitor. I left Edward to shower with a promise of pancakes then made my way to Josh's room.

I walked into his room to find him sitting up on his race car bed with a tear stained face.

"Ma-ma." He cried while holding his arms out for me.

"Hi baby boy." I said as I walk to his bed and took him in my arms. Right at that moment is when I realised why he was crying. He smelt bad, very bad. "How about we change your diaper honey."

I took him to the change table and disposed of his dirty diaper leaving him in his pyjamas.

"Let's go make Daddy pancakes for breakfast."

"Dadadadadada." He yelled throwing his arms and kicking his feet.

I laughed and we quickly went into Lexi's room to see if she was awake, to my surprise she was still sound asleep.

We went downstairs; I placed him in his highchair in the kitchen and began making the pancakes from scratch. Josh was blabbering to himself and playing with one of his toys.

About twenty minutes later Edward came downstairs holding Lexi just as I was about to start putting some mixture in the pan.

"Momma." She said and held out her arms for me to take her. She put her arms around my neck and leaned her head on my shoulder. She always wants some cuddles when she wakes up in the morning,

"Hi baby girl." I gave her a few kisses on her head.

I looked over to Edward who had Josh in the air and was blowing raspberries on his tummy. Josh was laughing hysterically and screaming for more.

"Do you remember what today is?" I asked Lexi as I flipped the pancakes. I learnt pretty quickly how to cook and hold a child at the same time.

She lifted her head and had a big smile on her face.

"Daddy's birfday."

I gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"That's right, did you give Daddy extra kisses?"

She nodded then her facial expression changed.

"Momma, potty!"

Edward came round and took her from me so I could continue cooking.

"I've got her, love."

After Edward took Lexi to the bathroom I finished off the pancakes and we sat down to eat a nice breakfast.

"So what are we going to do today birthday boy?" I asked Edward as I cut up Josh's food.

"Well it's such a nice day outside, I thought that we could take a walk to the park so the kids can play."

He's so sweet.

I went to sit in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands made their way to my thighs.

"You know it's your birthday, we can do anything you want, and it's your day." I said leaving a few kisses down his face.

He leaned in and whispered. "Other than being buried deep inside you," He stopped to nibble on my ear and I tried very hard to hold back a moan. "I want to spend my day making sure there's a smile on my kids' faces and that you're just as happy as they are because nothing makes me happier than seeing my three loves smiling and having fun."

I didn't know what to say. He always had a way with words that make me speechless.

"I love you." Is what I finally responded with.

"I love you more." He said right back.

We continued to eat breakfast, me still sitting in Edwards lap. He said since it was his birthday I should obey his wishes. Who am I to complain about sitting in Edward's lap?

"These pancakes are amazing. Thank you baby."

"You're welcome."

"Cake!" Lexi demanded since she had finished her pancakes.

"We have to wait for tonight princess." Speaking of Edward's cake I finished baking it last night, white chocolate and raspberry. His choice.

"Have you spoken to Rose?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "No, she said she wasn't going to call, she's afraid she'll spill the beans early, they want to tell us tonight."

Rose and Emmett found out the sex of their baby yesterday.

"I can't wait to find out. " Edward beamed. He can't wait to be an uncle.

Still sitting on his lap I asked. "So what time have you told everyone to come over?"

"I said around six."

It was only family that was coming tonight. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah, Kate, Garrett, little Emma, Auntie Charlotte, Uncle Peter, Jasper and Alice. I was hoping there would be no drama's with Alice. I won't hesitate to throw her out of my home.

"You know I really don't mind coo…"

Before I could finish my sentence he silenced me with his lips.

Josh and Lexi found it amusing.

Edward pulled back and smirked.

"You my love will not be slaving away in the kitchen all afternoon."

"But…"

"No buts, you do enough for me and the kids."

He always tells me that I do too much. I do the housework during the week so that we can have our weekends free to spend together. Dinner is already on when Edward gets home from work but he always comes in to help.

"Fine, but I will cook you a dinner just for you on a night of your choice."

"I'll hold you to that baby. Now let's do these dishes so we can get to the park."

We took the kids into their playroom and closed it off with the baby gate while Edward and I quickly cleaned up. Of course there were a few stolen kisses here and there. I really enjoyed days like this, and I was certainly hoping that Edward would like the present I got him.

"Alright love, why don't you go on up and have a shower and I'll get the kids changed."

I went upstairs to shower. When I came back down Edward already had Josh in the pusher but Lexi was holding onto his leg, not wanting to go in.

"Okay you can walk but you have to hold mommy's hand the whole way." Edward told her.

Since it was such a nice day outside we decided to walk to the park.

Lexi nodded.

"Let's go to the potty before we go." I took her hand and began walking to the bathroom. "Oh Edward, can you please some..."

"Drinks and stacks?" He asked?

"Yes please."

"Already taken care of baby."

"Thanks." I said smiling and continued to the bathroom with Lexi.

Soon after we were on our way to the park. Edward pushing Josh and I was walking beside him holding Lexi's hand.

Once we got to the park, Lexi had said she wanted to go on the swings so Edward took her while I stayed with Josh in the sandbox. The biggest challenge was to stop him eating the sand.  
>Eventually, Lexi got tired of the swings and came to the sandbox to play with Josh. Edward sat beside me and wrapped his left arm around me.<p>

"Having fun?" I asked him.

He gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Of course, I'm with my three favourite people in the world."

He was so sweet.

A little while later, we're still in the sandpit which doesn't bother us, the kids are playing happily and I get to be in Edward's arms. A young boy and a girl had run into the sandpit and immediately went to Lexi and Josh. It was Matthew and Lucille, our neighbours, Victoria and James' children. They weren't far away with their other daughter Natasha walking between them.

"Hi guys." I said getting up and walking toward them.

"Hey Bella, Edward. Happy Birthday." Vicky said.

"Thanks."

'Yeh man, happy birthday." James said, shaking Edward's hand.

We stayed and spoke with them for a little while more before it was time to go home.

I made a quick lunch and then we settled in the lounge room, playing with the kids on the floor. Edward had been acting a little strange since we got home; I passed it off as him being a little tired.  
>I was feeling a little sore from sitting on the floor for too long so I got up and moved to sit on the couch.<p>

Edward looked over at me and smirked, and then he crawled over to me.

"What's with the smirk, Mr Cullen?" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Nothing, it's just that you're so beautiful and I'm a very lucky man." He said before kissing me.

The kiss was amazing. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He asked.

"Of course, you show me every day, baby."

"And what an amazing mother you are, you left your job because you wanted to look after them yourself. When we first met, we both came with some baggage. However we've eased into family life so easily. You do so much for me, for our kids. I can't thank you enough for allowing me to be a father to Lexi and for you being a mother to Josh."

By this stage I had tears streaming down my face and Edward also looked like he had watery eyes. I had no idea where this speech came from until I saw the way he was positioned.

He was on one knee.

In front of me.

My mouth gaped open when he pulled out a little blue box from his pocket.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you make me the happiest birthday boy in the world? Will you marry me?"

Unable to speak, I just nodded my head, tears pouring from my face as I launched myself into his arms.

'Yes, Edward, of course I'll marry you!"

"I love you so much Bella." He said before he crashed his lips to me.

"I love you too, Edward."

"I think there's something I should give you. I hope you like it."

He placed my engagement ring on my finger. It was beautiful.

"I love it Edward." I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him again. This is certainly one of the best days of my life.

Before we could get too wrapped up in each other, both children had crawled up to us.

"There's more." Edward said.

What could there still possibly be?

"About a month ago, remember I came home from work late?" I nodded and he continued. "I went to see my lawyer, Jenks." He stopped and took Josh in his arms. "You already are his mother, but I want to make it legal, you know if something ever happened to me, you'll be there for him. I had papers drawn up, so you can adopt him, legally, because like I said, you already are his mother."

I had no words. Edward was simply amazing.

"Aww Edward, you don't know how much that means to me." More tears came.

'Shh baby, don't cry." He said wiping the tears away.

"I can't help it, I'm so happy. Just so you know, you will be adopting Lexi as well."

Edward beamed, but the tears fell too. I knew how much he loved his little princess.

"Thank you. I can't wait for the day that both my girls are Cullen's." He choked out. "I, ahh, I got something for them to. I could have taken you away to a fancy restaurant and proposed, but I thought it would be more perfect if we had the kids with us when it happened."

I nodded, totally agreeing.

"So as I was buying your ring, I got Alexis a necklace with the letter 'A' pendant and I got Josh a dog tag necklace. You know something that they could always have with them forever."

"You're so thoughtful and the best fiancé and daddy in the world."

"Fiancé, I love the sound of that."

"Wow." Lexi said looking at my ring. "Pwetty."

"It is pretty, isn't it baby girl?" I said hugging her to me. "I think it might be time to give Daddy his presents."

"Baby, I don't need presents." He protested.

I gave him a look that said _'don't argue with me.'_

From the kids he got a watch. It was engraved with _I Love You Daddy_ _. _He had been complaining about his old watch, thankfully he really liked it.

"Ok well this is actually pretty fitting. " I said handing him an envelope.

I had gotten him, well us a vacation for a week at Seabrook. He has been working so hard and we're yet to go away together as a family.

"Wow, this is awesome baby. Like a pre-honeymoon. But how? I mean I need to speak with Dad to see if I can get the time off."

"Already taken care of, I spoke with Carlisle before I booked it."

"You're amazing. Thank you, I can't wait. I love you."

"I love you too."

Edward and I cuddled on the couch together while we put a movie on for the kids to watch, sometime during the movie they fell asleep for their afternoon nap.

I still couldn't believe that I was engaged to the man of my dreams.

Edward began kissing me down my neck and I let out a moan.

"Come on; let's go upstairs for a bit." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Who was I deny to him?

I made sure the baby monitor was turned on and we made our way upstairs.

As soon as the door was closed Edward crashed his lips to mine.

Our clothes were gone in an instant.

Our breathing was heavy as we fell onto the bed, Edward's hands roaming everywhere. He made his way down and worked his magic with his fingers and tongue. I tried to be as quiet as I could when he brought me over the edge.

He climbed on top of me with his hard on poking me in the stomach.

"Thank you for making this the best birthday ever."

"No thank you for making this the best day ever."

"I think our wedding day will be even better."

Damn straight it will.

"Edward."

"Yeh, baby?" He said while sucking on my ear.

"I need you inside of me."

"Oh thank god, because I can't wait any longer."

Without waiting, he slammed into me. I grabbed onto his long, silky, thick hair. I could run my fingers through it for days. But right now I was pulling and tugging on it while Edward slammed into me.

There was moaning, lots of moaning.

"God baby, are you close?"

"Ye...sss."

After a few more thrusts I was screaming his name and he wasn't far behind.

We sat there, wrapped in each other's arms until our breathing went back to normal.

"So, I know we just got engaged, but have you thought much about our wedding."

I blushed slightly. Even though we just got engaged, I had been thinking about our wedding day for a while.

Edward gave me a kiss and told me to tell him what I was thinking.

"I don't want to wait long." I said honestly.

"Me neither, the sooner the better for me." He beamed.

"I want something small, just family and friends. What about you?"

"Agree, Emmett and Rose had a big wedding."

"Ok, since it's just a small wedding, I'm only going to have Rose be my matron of honour. You can have more groomsman if you want." I said, I didn't want to make all the decisions.

"If I have more than Emmett then I honestly don't know who to choose. Seth, Garrett and even Jasper would come into the mix, but since it's just a small wedding, everyone will be involved in their own way."

"Yeh, I would have Leah and Kate in line next."

"This is so awesome." He pulled me closer to him. "I can't wait to marry you."

We sat there for a while longer just cuddling and enjoying the silence.

"What about August?" I blurted out.

"August?"

"Yeh, I mean Rose will only be 6 months pregnant and the weather will hopefully still be nice."

Edward smiled.

"August it is." He leaned down and began kissing me, but before it got to heated, Lexi had woken up.

"Mommmma." She cried.

I quickly put on a pair of Edward's boxers and a sweatshirt and made my way down stairs. When I got their Lexi was sitting up watching the TV that we had left on. As soon as she saw me she raised her arms for me to take her. Josh was still sleeping, so we went to the couch and cuddled. Edward came down shortly after and joined us on the couch, wrapping his big strong arms around us both.

"How do you think we should tell everyone?" I asked Edward.

"Well your dad, Carlisle and Emmett know. Sue and Seth know, they just don't know when I was going to ask." He grabbed my finger with my ring on it. "As much as I don't want you to take this off, I think we should wait until everyone gets here and announce it then."

I nodded my head. "Maybe after we cut your cake."

"There are a few surprises tonight then." He was right; I was so excited to find out what Emmett and Rose were having.

Josh woke up and Edward picked him at brought him to the couch with us. Again he held Josh in his lap and wrapped his arms around us.

"Best birthday ever." He whispered.

**I was going to continue but I thought it was best to leave it there and continue on in the next chapter.  
>What did you think about the propsal? What do you think Rose is having? Please leave a review with your thoughts :)<strong>

**Come join me on facebook my username is Caruso Cullenator, I have my own group over there which holds, teasers, updates and photo's.**  
><strong>http:www (dot) facebook (dot) com/#!/groups/carusofanfiction/**


	14. Authors Note

I know, I know, I hate reading authors notes just as much as you do.

Obviously I have not updated in a while, a long while actually.

I kind of am sorry and I'm not, sometimes real life gets in the way...big time. I'm pulling this story, I lost the motivation to write before things happened and now that they have I don't think I could possibly continue on. Long story short, my nephew was battling a heart condition and he passed away just before Christmas at the age of just 5 months. So yes, it's been tough.

I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Thanks for reading, I can handle reading about happy families but writing it is a different story all together.

Thanks


End file.
